Second Time Around
by Midnight Blood
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were going out in Junior high but what happens when Inuyasha lies to Kagome. Will they meet again, and if they do will they start over again? Why do they always get mad at each other? COMPLETE!
1. What went wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to anyone such at Takahashi Rumiko's animes and mangas. Another words I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Warning: I know I'm bad at catching spelling mistakes and I really suck at grammar. Please don't hurt me.  
  
Chapter 1, What went wrong?  
  
Second Time Around.  
  
By, Midnight Blood and friends.  
  
~*--*~  
  
It was about the end of another year at Kyaku Junior High School. There were only 3 days left.  
  
Inuyasha was the most popular guy in the whole school. He was rich. No, he was filthy rich. His parents were owners of a world wide jewelry company. There was almost nothing Inuyasha couldn't buy.  
  
When his parents retire he will inherit the business.  
  
Not only was Inuyasha rich, he was down right cute. He had silver hair that was thick and it was so soft. His ears were not like normal ears that you see on people he had dog-ears. They were the same color as his hair and they were as soft or softer than his hair. His eyes' were golden amber; his mouth contained fangs in it. His hands were ruff and had claws instead of nails.  
  
He was what some people call 'perfect'.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was not the richest person in the school like Inuyasha, but she was beautiful. Her hair was raven black and it moved so peacefully on her shoulders. She had eyes of an ocean during a storm.  
  
There's really not much about Kagome. But why is she so important? She was the only one in the school that could talk to Inuyasha like he was her brother.  
  
Some people saw the two 15 year olds as a couple, but others where not happy about Inuyasha, a rich kid, going out with Kagome, a beauty but poor. It really bothered some people. Maybe they were just jealous. But they hated the idea that Kagome and Inuyasha were supposedly going out together.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome might never admit it but they had never gone out with each other for the whole year that they had known each other. They just enjoyed being with one other. Some people thought they were both perfect in every way, and perfect for each other.  
  
~*--*~  
  
On that day, Inuyasha ran into the last person that he wanted to see.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you're just the person I wanted to see." Said the person that Inuyasha despised. 'What a coincident, you're the person I just wanted to stay far away from.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight, there is this new restaurant in town I just have to go and try the food there."  
  
'Why don't you just go with your self?' Inuyasha thought again really not wanting to talk to her.  
  
The girl took Inuyasha's long silence as her answer. "Ok then I'll see you tonight at 6. Bye Inuyasha." She said and walked down the hall.  
  
'Damn you Kikyo!' Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard the voice saying his name and turned around with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said in his gruff voice.  
  
"Inuyasha are you doing anything tonight?" Inuyasha thought a while then remembered that Kikyo had tricked him into going to dinner with her. 'What am I suppose to say. I can't tell her the truth. She'll get mad. Umm. . . Think!' Inuyasha was thinking until her heard a voice. "Well?" Inuyasha could tell she was impatient.  
  
"Umm .I'm going to dinner tonight with .umm . my - my parents." Inuyasha lied quickly.  
  
Kagome looked down, Inuyasha could tell she was disappointed. "It's ok, I just have to go to dinner with my parents, it's no big deal." Kagome said.  
  
"See you after school then?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome walked off to her first class.  
  
~*--*~  
  
After school Inuyasha met Kagome by the door. "Hey, Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her.  
  
"Hi." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"Want a ride?" Inuyasha asked and pointed to the limousine that had just pulled in.  
  
"Umm .I don't know ." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh come on, I don't mind." Inuyasha had one of his rare smiles on.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Ok,"  
  
They both climbed into the limo and the driver drove off. All this while someone was watching.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"So, Kagome."  
  
"Mmm?" Kagome was daydreaming.  
  
"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What have you always wanted?"  
  
Kagome thought about this a while. 'Why is he asking me this? Well, I don't know I suppose .' "I've always wanted to be kissed. Not just a normal kiss, I want to have a loving passionate kiss." Kagome said and she turned 3 shades of red.  
  
'Something money can't buy. Great, what am I suppose to do now. Oh well, I'll .' He never finished.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No reason. I was just curious."  
  
The driver stopped at Kagome's shrine .Kagome left the limo. "Thanks for the ride Inuyasha, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched her walk up the steps.  
  
~*--*~  
  
That night Inuyasha met Kikyo at the restaurant at 6 sharp. 'I could have stood her up, why didn't I?' Inuyasha was still having doubts about it.  
  
~*--*~  
  
At Kagome's house every one was in a hurry to get ready. "Kagome are you ready?" Kagome heard her mother call to her.  
  
"Yes mom, I'll be down in a sec." Kagome shouted to her mother from her room. Kagome was wearing a long black dress with slits up both sides that reached to her knees. Kagome walked down stairs.  
  
Her family where going out tonight to a restaurant, this was a big thing for them because they only did this once-in-a-great-while. They were not a rich family so they verily went out to eat.  
  
"Lets go every one." Kagome's mother said and they walked out the door and down the steps to the car.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo just received their dinner when Kagome and her family came in. Inuyasha could smell that Kagome was in the building. He panicked. 'Please don't let her see me with Kikyo. Please, please.' Inuyasha prayed.  
  
Kagome and her family sat down at a table and where given their menus. Kagome looked over the menu and found something that she thought looked good.  
  
While they were waiting for their food to come Kagome looked around the restaurant it was big. It was very beautiful too.  
  
Kagome then spotted Inuyasha sitting by himself at a table. Kagome decided to go and say 'hi'. She got up from her chair and started to walk over there when she saw Kikyo come and sit down across from him. 'What is she doing here?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
She went back to her table and sat down. She would just forget about it and eat her dinner cheerfully. She didn't want to spoil her supper just because she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. I mean it's not like they were going out or anything, why should she care what Inuyasha did.  
  
After she was done eating her dinner, she ordered some desert too. Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting. They were having pie. Kagome decided to go over there and tell Inuyasha something.  
  
She got up from her seat and started to walk over to where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's seant was getting closer. 'Oh no, she's coming this way. What am I suppose to tell her?' Inuyasha was starting to panic.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here with that ...that bitch?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He could tell she was angry.  
  
"Kagome I can explain." Kagome wasn't listening.  
  
"Inuyasha why would I be mad at you for going out with a creep like her?" Kagome was pointing to Kikyo. The whole restaurant had gotten quiet with all of this commotion.  
  
"Kagome ..." Inuyasha couldn't say anything.  
  
"You lied to me Inuyasha. You lied that you were going to dinner with your parents. You lied to me!" Kagome felt a lump in her throat and tears start to well up in her eyes. "What were you thinking? You're such an idiot. I never want to see your face again!" Kagome as yelling really loud, some tears started to roll down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the sent of salt water and noticed that Kagome was crying now. 'What have I done?' Inuyasha thought. 'I'm so dumb.'  
  
There was a cart going by with pies on it. Kagome picked 2 up. "Inuyasha do you see these?" Kagome asked and pushed one onto Kikyo's face and up into her hair.  
  
"Why you little ..." Kikyo never finished because she saw the anger in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"And this, this ones for you." She said and looked at Inuyasha. She pushed the pie into Inuyasha's face and up into his hair, she got some in his ears. She turned around to leave when she heard Inuyasha talking to her.  
  
'Serves you right.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome ...you're right. I do deserve this," Inuyasha said as if he had read Kagome's thoughts. "I lied to you, I thought that you would be angry if I told you that I was going out with Kikyo. It's not all my fault. She tricked me." Kagome didn't listen. She just kept walking. Tears where now streaming down her face.  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. She looked disgusted with him. 


	2. Back to Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, accept my plot. Please be nice to me.  
  
Warning: Bad grammar and spelling. Really bad.  
  
Chapter 2 College.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
By, Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha just sat there ashamed of what he had done. 'Damn, what have I done? I'm such an idiot.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was in the car. Her family had come out of the restaurant when Kagome ran out. The car was quiet the whole ride home, accept for Kagome's occasional sniffle. When they got home Kagome went up to her room and slammed the door behind her. 'He's such a jerk. I thought we could trust each other.'  
  
Kagome soon cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next morning at school, Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha. Every one was talking about the so-called-couple by lunchtime. "Did you hear that Inuyasha and Kagome broke up? Is it true Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fight? Why are they avoiding each other?" Kagome and Inuyasha both heard threw out the lunchroom.  
  
'What is wrong with these people, you'd think that I was going out with her for 5 years for how they talk about it.' Inuyasha thought to himself at a lunch table that had at least 6 kids talking about it.  
  
'This is bugging me so much, why can't they just shut up already.' Kagome was still mad and didn't really want to hear 'his' name again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
After school Inuyasha spotted Kagome walking home. He ran to catch up to her.  
  
"Kagome, wait up." Inuyasha was a little annoyed with her.  
  
"Why should I?" Kagome asked now stopping to look at him.  
  
"Look, ok I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Inuyasha was cut off.  
  
"Hurt me? Hurt me? You didn't hurt me Inuyasha, you killed me. I thought that we could trust each other with anything. Well I guess I was wrong." Kagome had tears running down her cheeks. She turned around hoping Inuyasha hadn't seen anything. "Don't be surprised if I'm not at school tomorrow." She walked off.  
  
"Kagome get back here. I wasn't finished." Inuyasha yelled in an angry voice. He turned around and headed for the limo that was in the front of the school.  
  
He went over to the driver's door. "I'm going to walk today so you can just leave." The anger still hadn't left his voice.  
  
"But sir,"  
  
"No, I'm going to walk." Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
The driver nodded and drove off. Inuyasha started to walk until he heard a voice call his name.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up." It was Kikyo.  
  
"What do you want bitch." Kikyo didn't seem offended by the name at all.  
  
"Since you seem to not be going out with Kagome anymore," She never finished.  
  
"Don't even ask. Why would I ever want to go out with a bitch like you? You don't like me, you just want to get to my money." Inuyasha turned and left Kikyo standing there in front of everyone.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha walked by Kagome's family shrine. He wanted to go and get her back but he decided she wouldn't listen, so he kept on walking. 'Why does she hate me so much. I don't understand it. Trust between two people must be really important to Kagome. Man, I hate this. I hate Kikyo and even .even Kagome.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was up in her room crying softly to herself on her bed. 'I'm so stupid. I just threw away the best thing in my life. It never could have lasted. I'm so dumb. I hate Inuyasha.' She was angry.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day Kagome didn't go to school. She stayed home.  
  
Her day went by slowly. She was starting to regret not going to school today.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha's day was horrible, he was still mad at Kagome, and Kikyo had the nerve to ask him, out again! (sad really) 'What am I suppose to say. Kagome is gone, gone forever. Damn, what should I do? She just wants to get to my money.'  
  
"Fine Kikyo." Inuyasha said in his gruff. He turned around and left for his limo.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day Kagome's mom got a letter in the mail saying that she had gotten a job in Kyoto. They would soon move there. Kagome was not in the least bit upset about the idea.  
  
In a month they were moving out. They're new home was small but still big enough for the four of them.  
  
Kagome was happy to be away from Inuyasha and not have to see his dog face again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome graduated high school and was going to start collage in Tokyo. She hadn't seen Tokyo for 3 years. 'I'm so glad to go back to Tokyo. It's been so long.' Kagome thought.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome took a plane to Tokyo at 6:10. She had applied for Yamaguchi Collage. It was a well-known collage.  
  
Kagome's plane ride was an hour long. Nothing more than that happened. She got off of the plane at half past 7. She went around town and looked for an apartment for a fairly low cost. She found one around 11 that only cost $375 a month. (sorry didn't know the yen, oops) She went to her room and fell asleep.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up at about 10. 'I don't know what to do. Maybe I should go shopping. I don't know. I might find some really good sales.' She got dressed and headed out the door.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome went to the mall, she had decided that she needed some things for the school year. She passed by Claire's and saw a sign for, free ear piercing. 'I'm 18 and still don't have my ears pieced. I'm pathetic.' She walked in.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Someone from behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yeah, could I get my ears pieced?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. I can do that." The lady walked over to a chair in the back of the room. "Please have a seat up there." She said and pointed to the chair. She started going through a drawer. Kagome took a seat on the chair.  
  
"So this is your first time getting your ears pierced?"  
  
"Umm .yeah it is."  
  
"So how old are you? Hope you don't mind me asking."  
  
"No, I don't mind. I'm 18, I'm going into collage here at Yamaguchi College."  
  
"Really! I'm going there too. I had to work so hard for a scholarship."  
  
"What's your name." Kagome asked not looking at the girl's nametag.  
  
"Hiritosu, Sango. What about you?"  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome said. Sango had pulled out a box type thing. It showed all the earrings you could get.  
  
"Here look at this then tell me which one you want." Sango said. "So what are you going to major in?"  
  
"Umm .I was thinking of clothing, but I really want to sing." Kagome said not taking her eyes off of the earrings. "What about you?"  
  
"I don't know. I play the guitar. I also know someone who plays the drums."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that he would mind if we all met up. We could have a band, ok maybe I'm thinking too far ahead."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No, I thought I would come here and go shopping for awhile."  
  
"Then can you meet me here at 4? I get off of work then."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome looked at a pair of earrings they were wonderful. They were just studs but they were beautiful for studs. They were silver and gold swirled together. "I'll take these." Kagome said and pointed to the studs.  
  
"Oh, those are pretty." Sango said and went back into the drawer and pulled out a pair of the earrings that Kagome had pointed at. Sango cleaned them and put them into the gun. (I don't know what it is called) She then put marks on Kagome's ears and looked at them to see if they were straight. Then she brought the gun up to Kagome's ear and pushed the button.  
  
POP. Was all that Kagome could hear.  
  
"Ok, there's one." Sango said. Sango did the same thing for this earring.  
  
POP. Again.  
  
"Ok, you're done. I'll give you a discount on the things that you need. Here is a bottle of cleaning junk. You should clean your ear lobs at least 3 times a day. Then here are some earrings. You should keep those earrings in for 6-7 weeks. Or even longer. That is $3.64."  
  
Kagome handed Sango a 5. Sango gave back her change. "Well, I'll see you at 4 then." Kagome said and left the store.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome next stop was to the formal wear shop. She walked in. The store was bigger than it looked. There were dresses and tuxedos every where. She looked at a dress; there was every size from 0 to 20. Kagome picked up 7 dresses that she liked and went to the fitting room. Kagome tried on dresses for about 2 hours. She finally found one that looked wonderful on her.  
  
It was a navy blue at the top and it faded into a light blue at the bottom. It was strapless. The dress fit Kagome perfectly. It had a beaded flower going down the dress. It was wonderful. Kagome looked at the price tag.  
  
$589.99 Kagome didn't have that kind of money to spend on a dress. 'Oh well, some other time.' Kagome walked out of the store and headed for a Kmart. She picked up some supplies. Then she headed back to Claire's. It was only 2 but she decided that she would just hang around and talk to Sango, if she wasn't to busy.  
  
She walked over there. "Hey, Sango."  
  
Sango looked up and saw Kagome coming towards her. "Oh, hey Kagome. You're here early."  
  
"Yeah, I went to try on some dresses, I found this really nice one, but it was almost $600 so that was out of the question. Then I went to Kmart and picked up a few things."  
  
"Oh, I've been doing just about nothing. I had 5 customers today. Lots of fun." Sango said and rested her chin on her elbow.  
  
"So 2 more hours. Do you want me to go get you some ice-cream or something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well I was just going to go down there now. It's not that far from here."  
  
"Could you get me a raspberry shake then?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Kagome left Sango and headed for DQ.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"I would like 2 large raspberry shakes."  
  
"That will be $6.87." Said the employee.  
  
Kagome handed him a 10. He gave her, her change and the shakes. She headed back toward Claire's.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Here you go Sango." Kagome said and handed her the raspberry shake.  
  
"Thanks Kagome."  
  
"Yup, no problem." Kagome said and started to look around the store.  
  
~*--*~  
  
1 hour and 50 minutes later.  
  
"Well, let's go. My shift is done, I'm out of here."  
  
Kagome followed Sango out the door and to her car.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(A/N: Ok hi every one. Thank you unattainable anime player for reviewing this fanfic. Well the next chapter will maybe be up tomorrow, it depends if my rents leave or not. Oh well. Any ways. Please review. It makes me and my friends feel special to know that people have read and enjoyed (or not enjoyed) this fic so far. Thanks.) 


	3. Music, and shopping

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Inuyasha or anything else on this story accept the plot.  
  
Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.  
  
Chapter 3 Music  
  
Second Time Around  
  
By Midnight Blood and friends.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango drove to her house to pick up a few things. Kagome waited in the car. After 15 minutes Sango came out with her electric guitar, and some speakers. She piled them in the trunk.  
  
Sango then drove down a few blocks and stopped at someone's house.  
  
She got out of the car and went up to the door. She rang the doorbell.  
  
No one came.  
  
She rang it again, this time she rang it about 10 times.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming." She heard a voice from inside.  
  
The person opened the door. "Sango, how are you? I haven't seen you for awhile." He said and grabbed Sango's hand and started to kiss it lightly.  
  
Sango started to blush a bit. She pulled her hand away when she noticed Kagome coming up behind her.  
  
"Miroku, this is Kagome." Sango introduced Kagome. "I was wondering if you could set up your drum set in your garage and we could do something."  
  
Miroku let go of Sango's hand and picked up Kagome's. "Hello, nice to meet you." Miroku said and planted a kiss on the back of Kagome's hand.  
  
"Well, lets get started." Sango said a little annoyed at her friends' behavior.  
  
"Ok, you can go into the garage and get set up. I'll be out there in a sec." Miroku said and went into his house.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "Well lets get started." Sango headed for Miroku's garage Kagome followed.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango and Kagome had gotten everything out of Sango's car and set it up when Miroku finally came in.  
  
"Well I see you brought a lot of stuff." Miroku said.  
  
"Yea, where are your drums?" Sango asked looking around the garage.  
  
"They are in attic." Miroku pointed up to the ceiling. "I'll get them down in a sec." Miroku said and looked for a ladder.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome. "Well Kagome lets see what you can do, we can warm up while Miroku is looking for his drum set." Kagome nodded and stood in front of the head mic.  
  
"What song are we going to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. Can you improvise on the spot?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok at it."  
  
"Well then, I'll play some notes and you can sing to it. Improvise. Just sing." Kagome nodded again and faced forward.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Miroku had found a ladder and started to put it up. He climbed up and opened a door on the roof. He climbed in and started to bring down cases of drums.  
  
Sango had her guitar hooked up and started to play a few cords. Kagome heard the notes and started to think of something that had happened in her life to sing about. She waited awhile before she thought it was good to start. (use your imagination to how the music sounds)  
  
Kagome started to sing. Her voice started off soft and slowly built up speed and strength.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Moving out of the way  
  
Making room for you  
  
Forgetting about myself and thinking about you.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Miroku heard Kagome sing and almost fell off his ladder in amazement. He had never heard such a voice. She had such passion in her words, Miroku almost forgot what he was doing.  
  
Sango stayed at the same speed she was going.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Thinking that you would understand,  
  
Wondering what it would be like to.  
  
Love you  
  
Be loved  
  
Be in your embrace  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango started to speed up.  
  
Kagome let Sango play for awhile before she started to sing again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Why can't I have that now?  
  
Why didn't you come?  
  
Why didn't you hold me like that?  
  
The way you held her.  
  
You said you loved me.  
  
What happened?  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango stopped. "Kagome? Kagome where did you learn to sing like that?" Sango said in a worried voice.  
  
"Why? I've always been able to sing like that." Kagome was a little confused. "Didn't you like it?"  
  
"Like it! Oh my god Kagome, that was the best voice I've ever heard." Kagome blushed a bit.  
  
Miroku walked over to the Sango and Kagome while carrying a few drum cases. "Kagome that was amazing. I haven't heard that much passion in a voice since, since ever." Miroku commented. Kagome turned a bit deeper shade of red.  
  
"Thanks." She said and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
Miroku started to set up his drum and in about 8 minutes he was ready. "Well should we start?" Miroku asked and looked at Kagome and Sango.  
  
Both nodded and took their places. Before they started Miroku opened the garage door hoping for some attention.  
  
He turned on the speakers and started off with 4 quick taps on the drums. Sango took this as a Que. and started to play her guitar.  
  
After awhile Kagome came in with her voice.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Wonder how's it going to be  
  
When you're the only one to talk to  
  
Wonder how's it going to be  
  
To see you there with nothing  
  
Wonder how's it going to be  
  
When you come back here to get me  
  
Wonder how's it going to be  
  
~*--*~  
  
A small crowd started to form around the small garage when walkers and passerby's heard the music.  
  
Miroku and Sango started to pick up the pace a bit. Kagome waited awhile.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Tell me!  
  
How's it going to be  
  
To see you out there and lonely  
  
How's it going to feel  
  
To watch you loose everything  
  
How's it going to be?  
  
How's it going to be?  
  
~*--*~  
  
Miroku and Sango brought down the pace and Kagome started again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Tell me  
  
What do you see  
  
When you look into my eyes  
  
Tell me  
  
Who do you see when you look at her  
  
Tell me  
  
Who do you want?  
  
Tell me, Tell me.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome ended and Sango and Miroku slowly quit playing.  
  
There was a huge applause from the crowd outside of the garage.  
  
Kagome took a small bow.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome. "Kagome that was wonderful. Did you make that whole thing up just then?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Kagome said in a small voice.  
  
"Wow, you're better than I thought!" Miroku said. "I mean you are beautiful too, I thought you had a wonderful voice, but this! This is more than I expected."  
  
Kagome blushed again. "Ok, ok that's enough. I get the picture."  
  
The crowd outside slowly disappeared.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The crowd dispersed and the three of them had cleaned up a bit.  
  
"Well what should we do?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked down at her watch. "Well, it's almost 6. We could go out for some dinner, or I could drop you off at you house, Kagome." Sango offered.  
  
"Dinner sounds nice." Miroku said with a grin on his face.  
  
"I'd prefer to just go home. Thanks." Kagome said when she looked at Miroku.  
  
"Ok, I'll drive you home then." Sango said before slapping Miroku over the head. "Miroku, who taught you your manners?" Sango said looking sort of mad. (sort of?)  
  
"Well, how about we meet again tomorrow." Miroku offered.  
  
"That sounds good." Sango said. "What about you Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not doing anything tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I can pick you up or you can come by the mall again." Sango said while heading for the car.  
  
"I can meet you at the mall. That's fine." Kagome said and started to get into the car. "Bye Miroku. Nice to meet you." Kagome yelled out the window. Miroku waved back at them.  
  
Sango drove Kagome to her small apartment. "See you tomorrow Kagome." Sango said and Kagome waved back at her.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next 2 months were spent practicing. Every day except Sunday's. Kagome's summer quickly went by her. It was one day before Kagome was going to move in to her dorm.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone in her room and started to dial Sango's number.  
  
"Hi, Sango?" Kagome said when she heard someone answer the phone.  
  
"Oh, Kagome hi. What are you calling for?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me, I need to pick up some things."  
  
"I'd love to, but I told Miroku I'd spend some time with him today."  
  
"Well you don't think he would mind if he came along, do you?" Kagome asked praying in her head.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'll come and pick you up then in a minute."  
  
"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and quickly got ready to go to the mall. 'I can't believe I let Miroku come with us.' Kagome thought.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango came in 20 minutes after they hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi Sango. Where is Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, I still have to go and pick him up." Sango said and Kagome climbed into the car.  
  
They picked up Miroku and headed for the mall.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome and Sango finished shopping at Kmart for some not-so-needed things.  
  
"So, tell me. Why did I agree to come along?" Miroku asked 'bored' written all over his face.  
  
"Just wait Miroku the next shop I think you will enjoy." Kagome said.  
  
"Does it have naked women in pictures?" Miroku asked eagerly. Sango slapped him across the face with her bag that she was carrying.  
  
They turned into Victoria Secrets store. Miroku's jaw literally dropped to the ground. Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. "Why in hell did you take him here?"  
  
"Well, I need some things so what else am I suppose to do?" Kagome whispered back.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes at Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Kagome went over to the bras. She found a few she liked and went to try them on.  
  
Some really nice panties caught Sango's eye and she went over to look at them. When she looked up to check on Miroku she saw him rubbing a manikins breast. Sango walked over to him and slapped him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku tried to look innocent.  
  
"What do you think?" Sango dragged Miroku with her so she would be sure he wouldn't do anything like that again.  
  
Kagome came out of the dressing room. She had the bras in her hand. She walked over to Sango.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Sango nodded. "Ok, let me pay for these. Kagome said and picked up some panties too. While she walked over to the cashier.  
  
Sango followed Kagome pulling Miroku behind her.  
  
Miroku looked at the cashier, she was beautiful. Even Sango would admit it. He took her hands, "Will you bare my child?"  
  
SLAP  
  
The cashier didn't pay much attention. She just rung up the total for Kagome and put her clothes in a bag.  
  
"Thank you." The cashier said and Kagome, Sango and Miroku left the store. Sango almost had to drag Miroku by his ear.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day Kagome woke up early to pack all her things and move them to the dorms.  
  
When she got there no one was in her room. She looked at the door that had the names of the people in the room. The names were Kagome and Sango.  
  
'Wow, Sango and I are roomies. That's interesting.' Kagome thought to herself as she threw down her things on her bed.  
  
About an hour later Sango came into the room. "Kagome! You're in this room too?" Sango almost yelled in her excitement. "When did you get here?" Sango asked after she calmed down a bit.  
  
"About an hour ago." Kagome had all her things unpacked.  
  
About an hour later Sango was done unpacking.  
  
"Sango, how much stuff do you need?"  
  
~*--*~  
  
(A/N thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I feel so happy when I get reviews. Sigh. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday but I made it extra long so yeah. I really depends on how my life is going to go tomorrow before I know when the next chapter comes up. It should be up soon. Thanks again for the reviews. Ok and the song, I made it up on the spot so, please be nice about it.) 


	4. Who is that?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha yet. I'm hoping to soon though. (like in a hundred years.)  
  
Warning: I still don't have very good grammar. I'm hoping for it to get better in school this year.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 4 Who is that?  
  
By Midnight Blood and friends. (my faith full friends)  
  
~*--*~  
  
It had been a few weeks since classes started. Everyone was talking about some guy coming to the school. Every one started to spread rumors, everyone except Kagome, Sango and Miroku. They didn't seem to really care much.  
  
"Did you here that that really rich guy is coming to our school?"  
  
"What's his name? I heard he's the richest person in the world."  
  
"I heard that he was cute and rich and really hot."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but over hear a conversation a few tables away.  
  
"What is up with this person that they have been talking about for the last 3 weeks?" Kagome leaned over and asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know. All I've heard is that he is filthy rich, he's really hot." Sango said and took a bite of her turkey sandwich. (I don't know)  
  
"I've heard that he is coming in 3 days. I think he went to a junior high around here, when he was younger." Miroku said and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go, I have a class in 5 minutes. Bye." He walked off to his class leaving Kagome and Sango at the table.  
  
"Well I better go too. Bye Sango." Kagome said and left Sango there alone eating her lunch.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next 2 days passed by slowly. The same old conversation was still going on, even more now that the rich guy was coming tomorrow.  
  
Kagome sighed. She had been given a lot of homework and she didn't feel like studying. She'd rather be sleeping so she wouldn't have to listen to the conversation. Kagome laid down on her bed and slowly fell asleep thinking about what would happen tomorrow.  
  
Sango came into the room about 5 minutes after Kagome had fallen asleep. She looked over to Kagome. 'Wow she must really be tired. It's only 6.' Sango thought to herself. 'Should I wake her up. Mm. . . Yeah it looks like she has a lot of work to do.' Sango gently shook Kagome. Kagome didn't do anything.  
  
Sango tried again. Still nothing.  
  
This time Sango jumped on top of Kagome and screamed "Kagome get up you lazy bum. You have work to do." Kagome sat straight up sending Sango to the end of the bed.  
  
"Oh my. I have so much work." She looked at the clock. "It's 6 I'll never get done with all of this in 4 hours." (she had a lot of work)  
  
"Kagome calm down. Take a deep breath." Kagome didn't listen. She just started to shuffle threw papers on her desk and write down some stuff.  
  
Sango gave up trying to talk to Kagome and left the room. 'Man, when she needs to study she really means it. I wish I had that sort of study habits. And then again I don't.' Sango thought as she walked down the hall.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango came into her room at 10:30. "Kagome you're still not done with your work?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't answer.  
  
Sango came up next to Kagome. "Kagome? Kagome are you still awake?" Sango snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face. She then shook her hard remembering the last experience.  
  
"KAGOME GET UP AND GO TO BED." Sango screamed again. Kagome got up slowly. "How much work did you have to do?" Sango asked when Kagome finally realized where she was.  
  
"I had at least 4 hours worth." Kagome said and started to get ready for bed.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I'm not in all of your classes. So what class gave you all that work?"  
  
"I think it was English other wise it was science." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't I have those classes with you?" Kagome nodded. "Oh shit. I'm dead." Sango said and hurried to get to work.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. She shut off the annoying noise and looked over to Sango who was lying on her desk.  
  
Kagome got out of bed and went over to Sango.  
  
"Sango, get up. You need to go to class." Kagome said while shaking her friend gently. Sango moved a bit but didn't get up. "SANGO!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango shot up. "What?"  
  
"Class, you need to get ready."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 7."  
  
"Oh." Sango said getting up from her chair.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome went to her first class. She noticed everyone was not talking about this new guy. 'It finally died. Yes.' Kagome thought.  
  
The professor came into the room. "Class settle down." The class looked at him confused. (they were already settled down)  
  
"All right, not that none of you knew, but we have a new student here. Inuyasha come here please." Inuyasha came into the room.  
  
Kagome caught sight of his hair. 'Oh my, where have I seen that hair before? Those ears, that name. I know I've seen him some where, where have I seen him?" Kagome was frustrated that she couldn't figure it out. She decided to forget about it and concentrate on her work for the day.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome's next class was English, she had it with Sango. Kagome sat down in a desk and took out some notes when Kagome noticed silver hair. She turned to look at the owner of the hair. 'Damn he's in this class too.' Kagome thought.  
  
That's how the day went, every class Kagome had Inuyasha had to be in it too.  
  
Kagome went to her dorm room. Sango hadn't come back yet. She sat down on her bed and started to go though her memory to try and find out where she had seen him. Kagome soon fell asleep. (she likes to fall asleep doesn't she?)  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day was Saturday Kagome woke up late. She saw that Sango was still asleep too.  
  
Kagome got out of bed and went over to jump on Sango to wake her up. "Sango get up."  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes. "What now? You interupted my good dream."  
  
"Was it good? What was it about?" Kagome was curious.  
  
"Nothing you need to know about." Sango said and got out of her bed. She walked over to her dresser and picked out some clothes.  
  
"So we are going to town for something that you wanted to get. Right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup." Sango said.  
  
~*--*~  
  
After the Kagome and Sango were done getting ready they went down to Barns and Nobles.  
  
"So what are you getting here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a little something for Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"What might that be?" Kagome said teasing her friend.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well I'm going to go and look at the magizines over there." Kagome pointed to a shelf of magazines, she walked over there.  
  
A magazine with a guy with silver hair caught Kagome's attention. She picked it up and started to read.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo have come to Tokyo, Japan where they both grew up. It is said that Inuyasha and Kikyo both went to Kyaku Junior high together.  
  
Inuyasha arrived before Kikyo because Kikyo had some packing problems. Inuyasha, the richest person in the world, is attending Yamaguchi College.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome didn't read anymore. Everything was finally falling together.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(A/N: Ok ok so it was a sucky ending. I know that is it short too but this chapter was never meant to be long. I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer. Gomen. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday but I'm also working on Half and Full Blood too. So be nice to me thanks. Thanks again for all the reviews.) 


	5. Memories are short

Disclaimer: I don't own him. Or the other people.  
  
Warning: I suck at grammar.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 5, Memories are short  
  
By Midnight Blood and friends  
  
~*--*~  
  
Thoughts started racing through Kagome's mind rapidly. 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. . . Kikyo.' Kagome thought of all the places she had seen Inuyasha, and all the times they were together. 'That jerk.'  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you still there?" A hand came down in front of Kagome's face. Kagome jumped.  
  
"What? Oh, Sango."  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, let me go and buy this." Kagome said and headed for the cashier.  
  
"So what did you get?" Sango asked as they walked out the door.  
  
Kagome handed Sango the magazine.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the rich new guy from school? Who is that person by him?" Sango asked pointing to a woman who looked a lot like Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked disgusted. "Read the article and find out." Kagome said with out looking at the magazine or Sango.  
  
Sango started flipping through the pages. She started reading an article. "He's engaged!?" Sango said.  
  
"He's what!?" Kagome said finally looking at Sango then down at the magazine. Sango pointed to the sentence.  
  
"He's engaged to that bitch?" Kagome was mad. "Well she fits him perfectly. He's a bitch, she's a bitch too." Kagome said. Sango and Kagome walked out of the mall and to Sango's car.  
  
They were driving down to the collage when they started to talk again.  
  
"Kagome, when did you know Inuyasha before?" Sango could tell that something was bothering Kagome.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it. What did you get for Miroku?" Kagome said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, just a little book. Hopefully it will do him some good." Sango said with a smirk. "Come on Kagome, I know this is bothering you. Would you please tell me?" Sango was desperate to know what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine if you must know. . . He went to Junior High with me at Kyaku Junior High school. We were just friends. Well really close friends. Everyone thought that we were going out. Inuyasha didn't care if I went out with another guy and I didn't care if he went out with another girl. Then one day he lied to me. He told me that he was going out to dinner with his parents, it happened to be that I was going to the same restaurant that he was going to. I saw him there with that bitch. I don't really know what happened to him after that because we moved to Kyoto, and I just forgot about him because I didn't want to remember him." Kagome finished.  
  
"That's harsh." Sango said as she parked in the parking lot of the college. "So you didn't remember him when you saw him here at school?"  
  
"No, I recognized his hair, ears and eyes. I don't really know about his name though. I guess I refused to remember his name." Kagome said when they got into their room. "I don't have any idea why he's engaged to Kikyo. He never liked her."  
  
"Well why did he go out with her?"  
  
"I don't know, he tried to tell me something at the restaurant but I refused to listen." Kagome felt tears start to form. "Sango what have I done? I lost the most precious thing in my life."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, you were young. Just forget about it."  
  
"That's what I have been doing, just forgetting about everything about him. Now that I find him again, I can't get him back. He's engaged. He most likely doesn't even remember me." Kagome had tears running down her cheek.  
  
"I'm going to go get some dinner. I'll be back later." Sango said and left Kagome sitting on her bed thinking.  
  
'I never wanted to see that jerks face again.' Kagome thought. 'Now that I see it, I don't know what to do. I could make his life miserable. No, that doesn't work. I could torment him for 4 years while he's here. No that's to long. I could torment him for awhile. Yeah that works.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
'How about we start off with him remembering me.' Kagome thought as she looked at her tray of food the next day. Kagome put her tray down at the table that Sango and Miroku were sitting.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku asked when Kagome picked up her chocolate pudding. Sango saw something in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome what are you going to do with that?" Sango asked.  
  
"You'll see." Kagome said and walked over to the table where Inuyasha was sitting. 'He's going to remember and I'm not going to let him forget.' Kagome thought as she walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Do you remember me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was weird.  
  
"No." He said bluntly.  
  
"Will this make you remember?" Kagome said and pushed the bowel of pudding onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"For lying to me."  
  
"What do you mean lying to you. I don't even know you." Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"You're just like you used to be Inuyasha."  
  
"How can you talk to me like you personally know me?"  
  
"Take a good long look Inuyasha. Don't you remember? Three years ago, Junior High, at a restaurant."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought about what she said. 'Three years ago, a restaurant. It can't be. . .'  
  
"Inuyasha, you are so dumb. You may have cash unlimited but you don't have a memory." Kagome said and walked away.  
  
"Kagome wait." Kagome stopped cold. 'What did he just say? He didn't, he didn't.' Kagome thought. A hand laid on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. He had pudding all over his face.  
  
"I thought I already told you I never wanted to see you again." Kagome said. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"Because I live here." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And when did you and Kikyo get together? The day that you lied to me or did you wait?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. "And does she really love you like I. . ." Kagome never finished instead she ran out of the courtyard.  
  
'Like I what?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
~*--*~  
  
'I almost blew it back there. What was I thinking? Yeah Kagome just go out and tell the whole school. What were you thinking?' Kagome thought to herself while she was running down the halls to her room.  
  
'I'm such a total idiot. How could I have thought that Inuyasha ever loved me?'  
  
Sango came into the room. "Kagome? Do you want to go into the band room and practice?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Kagome got up and whipped her tears from her cheek.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked down to the band room. When they got there Miroku was already there setting everything up.  
  
Sango went over, picked up a guitar, and hooked it up. She started to tune it.  
  
Kagome went over and stood by a microphone. She tested it by tapping lightly on the top. It was on.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You pick." Kagome said.  
  
Sango stood up and too her place. Miroku started to play. Kagome and Sango came in at the same time.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Wake up in the morning  
  
My hairs a mess  
  
No clothes in my drawers  
  
Man life sucks  
  
Hot waters gone  
  
All I've got is cold  
  
My life's a wreck  
  
Why would you care?  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and started singing with her.  
  
~*--*~  
  
It's my life  
  
Man it sucks  
  
Can someone help?  
  
Who would care about me?  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango backed up a step.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome kept singing. No one noticed that someone had opened the door and peeking in on them.  
  
'I never knew she sang. She has the most beautiful voice.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
After they were done Kagome and Sango went back to their dorm. "Do you know where Miroku lives?" Kagome asked Sango as they walked.  
  
"Umm. . . I think he lives in the same dorm as Inuyasha. I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh. What do you think of us going professional?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked at her with a strange look on her face. "I don't know, I haven't really thought of that very much. I think it would be really cool if we were famous some day though." Sango said.  
  
"I was just wondering because I really think we could do it." Kagome had a smile on her face as they entered their room.  
  
'Yeah that would be nice.' Sango thought to herself. 'Even if we weren't rich, that would be really cool to be famous.'  
  
Kagome went to her desk and started to do some work that was due the next day.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(A/N: Ok I'm sorry I couldn't make this any longer but I need to stop. I'll try to get as many chapters up as I can before school starts. (for me) I might not have as much time. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I'm trying as hard as I can to update. Well, the next chapter should be up by Wednesday if not I don't know when. ) 


	6. The war begins

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
  
Warning, yeah same as always  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 6 The war begins  
  
By Midnight Blood and wonderful friends  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome got to first hour a few minutes early. She saw that Inuyasha was already in class. She decided to go over to him.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome coming toward him and looked up to her. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She just stood by his desk.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha asked getting angrier at Kagome.  
  
"So you are engaged?" Kagome finally said not looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you care?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't." Kagome now turned to look at Inuyasha. "I'll never forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome said coldly and walked over to her seat.  
  
'What the hell is her problem. Damn, she was never this annoying. I don't even want to think about what will happen when Kikyo comes. Oh damn she's coming tomorrow.' Inuyasha thought as the teacher walked into the room.  
  
Kagome never gave Inuyasha a side-glance all through out the day.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome I may not know what happened between you two in the past but maybe you should give him a second chance." Miroku asked. He was in Kagome's dorm room.  
  
"No I'm not going to give that jerk a second chance as long as he lives." Kagome said, Miroku could tell that she was angry. He decided not to push the subject any farther.  
  
Kagome just sat on her bed thinking of what she would do next. 'I can't leave. Mom would kill me. I wish Inuyasha would just die. That won't happen for a while. What if. . .' Miroku left the room. Kagome just kept thinking to herself.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha was thinking in his room. 'Man she has a beautiful voice. Wait what am I thinking? She's a bitch, like she always has been. Kikyo comes tomorrow, I'm doomed, I'm doomed.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome woke up late. She rushed to get ready for her first class. 'I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late.' Sang was already up and going out the door. "Bye Sango." Kagome said not looking up.  
  
Kagome ran down the hall to her first hour class. That's when she saw exactly what she was hoping never to see.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing right in the doorway locking lips with each other. 'Oh, please let me be imaging this. Please, please.' Kagome closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them Inuyasha and Kikyo would disappear.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She walked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo with a grin on her face. She turned to face Kikyo. "Well it's so nice to see you again. Are you still the same bitch as you were the last time I saw you?" Kagome said to Kikyo in a sarcastic voice. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "I would have never thought that you would go as low as to marry Kikyo." Kagome said in a disgusted voice.  
  
Kagome put her hands lightly on Inuyasha's face. She looked at him with passion. "You know what I see in your eyes?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice she could have. Inuyasha just stood there shocked at how Kagome was acting. She flung Inuyasha's head on the wall.  
  
Inuyasha's head hit the wall and his back soon followed. There was a dead thud as he hit. Inuyasha fell to the ground clutching his pounding head. "This is war. You got that?" Kagome whispered into his ears. That was the last thing he had heard before he blacked out from the pain.  
  
Kagome walked off down the hall, she decided to skip first hour. She walked back to her dorm room. 'That felt good. I think I'll let him off easy for awhile. At least until he can stand.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome heard a knock on the door. She had missed all her classes that day. "Yeah, yeah come in." Kagome said.  
  
"I heard you beat up Inuyasha today." Sango walked into the room.  
  
"Well sort of. Yeah." Kagome said.  
  
"You really hate his gusts don't you?" Sango asked. "And not just because he lied to you either."  
  
"Sango are you a physique or something?" Kagome asked. "It's not just that he lied to me anymore. It's more that I really thought that he loved me. I thought he would come after me." Kagome explained. "Now he is getting married in less than a week. I'm just confused and lost."  
  
Sango didn't say anything. Instead she just sat there listening. "Kagome you loved him didn't you?"  
  
"What? No, no of course I didn't." Kagome quickly defended herself.  
  
"You know you've never been a good lair Kagome. Come on fess up."  
  
"You already know the answer." Kagome said pretending to be very interested at her feet.  
  
"What if I want to hear it straight from your mouth." Sango asked.  
  
"You aren't going to get that." Kagome said bluntly.  
  
Sango decided to move onto another subject. "Did you know Miroku and Inuyasha found something in common." Sango was trying to say that they were friends not straight out and forward.  
  
"Oh great. I've lost a friend to that creep. What now?" Kagome asked. She was not in the greatest mood.  
  
Sango could tell that Kagome wasn't in the mood for talking. "Well I'll come back in a few hours." She said and left Kagome to herself again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango was right the next day Kagome saw Miroku and Inuyasha talking to each other. She got close enough to hear what they were saying.  
  
"You must have done something really harsh to Kagome in the past to make her do something like that. She's usually really nice. What did you do any ways?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was sitting down. His head was still pounding from the day before.  
  
Inuyasha told Miroku about his past with Kagome.  
  
Kagome was still eavesdropping on the two of them. She could tell Inuyasha sensed her nearby, but she was hoping that he didn't suspect her for eavesdropping.  
  
"Wow, Kagome never told me that. Ouch. That had to hurt." Miroku was talking to Inuyasha again. Kagome figured she had heard enough and walked away.  
  
'Ok, that was interesting. I really hurt Inuyasha yesterday. Go me go me. Wait what am I thinking I'm not a killing machine. Ah, what has become of me.' Kagome was thinking.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Days passed by quickly for Inuyasha. His wedding was in 3 days. He hadn't done anything to get ready. "Damn! I'm so dead. How am I suppose to do everything in 2 days. Rehearsal tomorrow, have to get my tux today, no class today, tomorrow, or the day after that. Wait I'm getting married on a Saturday! All the invitations should be sent out. . . hold on. I really shouldn't be worrying about this. This is Kikyo and my wedding. I'll let Kikyo worry about all these things." Inuyasha sat down on his couch. He really wasn't worried.  
  
"And for that matter, why should I do everything. I'm rich." Inuyasha said to himself and called a maid on his phone for some water.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in the band room packing their stuff up from practice. "So what are you guys doing this Saturday?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't have anything planed. You?" Kagome said sitting on a chair.  
  
"I'm going to Inuyasha's wedding." Sango said.  
  
"I'm going too. I invited Sango." Miroku put in.  
  
"You can come to Kagome. If you want to." Sango said.  
  
"I don't think he would want to see me there. No thanks Sango." Kagome said. 'If he saw me there, I don't even want to think of what he would do.' Kagome thought.  
  
Miroku stood over by Sango. He slowly moved his hand behind him and rubbed Sango's butt.  
  
"AHHHHH." Sango screamed her hand collided with a soft cheek.  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango screamed. "You never miss a moment do you?"  
  
"Miroku I really hope you don't do that at Inuyasha's wedding." Kagome added.  
  
Miroku just lay on the floor rubbing a red hand print on his cheek.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kikyo came bursting through Inuyasha's door. "Inuyasha what are you doing? Just sitting there doing nothing." Kikyo yelled.  
  
"I'm doing something. I'm relaxing. I figured I shouldn't be the one to plan and worry. That's your job." Inuyasha said putting his feet on a foot rest.  
  
Kikyo went over to Inuyasha she picked up his glass of water and slashed it at him. "Your tuxito will be coming and some papers too that you need to sign." Kikyo said and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips.  
  
'Well, I better get use to it. I'm going to be living with her.' Inuyasha thought with a small smile on his face.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(A/N: Hi ok I am finally done with chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up in at least a week. I have a lot of things to do. For anyone who is reading Half and Full Blood I might not be updating for awhile. I'm taking a break. I'm sorry. Well any ways I better go and do something else besides write. Bye.) 


	7. Friday

Disclaimer: No, don't own. Ok I do own the songs and the plot but not the characters.  
  
Warning: Same as always.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 7 Friday  
  
By Midnight Blood and friends  
  
~*--*~  
  
Friday came. Kikyo was in a state of exhaustion. None stop people were coming in and out of her dorm room. She was signing papers, she was trying dresses on, and she was trying to stay under control. She didn't last long.  
  
"Would everyone just leave me alone for 5 minutes?!" Kikyo finally slipped and lost control. Everyone in the room turned to look at her and quickly ran out of her room.  
  
Inuyasha heard her scream from his room. He laughed quietly for a moment. People at been coming in at out of his room too, but he was only doing the minor things. Kikyo was the one with the full impact.  
  
"You know what? I would sort of feel sorry for her but, I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha in the hall walking to his class. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in his normal gruff voice.  
  
"Hope you have a good wedding tomorrow." Kagome said and turned around to go to her class.  
  
'What did she just say?' Inuyasha was shocked at what Kagome had just said to him. The first minute she's dumping pudding on his face, then the next minute she's acting nice to him.  
  
"Feh!" Was Inuyasha's only reply. 'You baka! You should have asked her to come.'  
  
"Kagome." Kagome turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to come?" Inuyasha asked turning a light shade of red.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute. She didn't know what to do. She had already told Miroku and Sango that she wouldn't go but Inuyasha just asked her to go. 'I'm confused.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Do YOU want me to come?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't care. Feh. Why would I? You can come if you want." Inuyasha said changing his attitude.  
  
Kagome just turned around and headed for her class.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome got to her dorm room. To her surprise Sango was already there. "Sango what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm getting ready for Inuyasha's wedding." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, great that reminds me. He invited me to go." Kagome said she had a panicked/annoyed look on her face.  
  
"He did!?" Sango said and jumped up from her bed and looked at Kagome stunned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to go?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't planning to."  
  
"Oh, come on Kagome. What will I do if you don't go?"  
  
"You have Miroku." Kagome said.  
  
"Knowing him he'll find some pretty woman and leave me." Sango said know that her trap was working.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear." Kagome said. She put a serious face on.  
  
"Well, lets go shopping." Kagome could feel she was loosing.  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"Kagome that is shit and you know it." Sango said.  
  
Kagome dropped her head in defeat. "Fine you win. I'll go. Sango you know that you are the meanest person in the world."  
  
"I know and you'll thank me for this someday." Sango had a grin on her face. "Now lets go shopping." Both girls went out the door.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango drove to the mall. They went to the formal wear shop. It looked the same as it did the last time Kagome was there.  
  
"Ok, You sit down and I'll bring you dresses. Ok?" Kagome nodded and took a seat on a chair. "What size do you wear?"  
  
"Five or sometimes a 7." Kagome said. Sango set out to find every dress she thought looked good. She came back with 10 dresses and headed out to find some more. When she thought that she had found every dress possible in the store, Kagome started to try them on.  
  
The first dress that Kagome tried on was a black strapless dress, the top fit wonderfully, the skirt went out into a small flare. Sango looked at Kagome sort of I-don't-really-know. Kagome tried on another dress the same reaction from Sango. This went on forever it seemed.  
  
After about 3 hours of modeling dresses Kagome finally put on the last dress. It was white off the shoulder kind of dress. Kagome looked wonderful. "Ok Sango this is the last dress. Would you make up your mind?" Kagome said when she came out of the dressing room with the white dress on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm thinking. Well I like that one but it's white don't you think the bride will have white on."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sango walked up to the clerk. "Do you have any other dresses besides these?" she asked.  
  
"Yes we do. Just a moment." The clerk said and walked into a back room. She came out with 2 dresses. "Here these are our best dresses."  
  
Sango took the dresses and handed them to Kagome. By now Kagome was a little tired of trying dresses on. She walked back into the dressing room again and changed into one of the dresses. She came out in a crimson strapless dress. The skirt came down to her knees then went into a slant that ended at her ankle.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "Wow! Wow, wow." Was all that she could manage. Kagome started to blush a bit.  
  
"Should I go and try on the other dress?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, no. This one is fine. It's plane and simple, but it looks a whole lot better on you." Sango said.  
  
Kagome headed for the dressing room and got out of the dress. She came out of the dressing room with the dress that she just had on in her hands. She flipped over the price tag.  
  
"600 dollars!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
The clerk saw her surprised face. She put on a small smile. "It's on sale. It's only 250. It's from last year. But I have to agree with your friend. It looks like this years fashion on you." Kagome bought the dress and left the store.  
  
"Now we need to go shopping for some shoes, and then tomorrow we go in and get our hair done and our nails. It's going to be so much fun Kagome." You could tell Sango was happy her friend was going.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day was the day of the wedding. Kagome and Sango woke up early to get ready. They went to the mall to get their makeovers, manicures, pedicures, hair and anything else they felt was necessary.  
  
The wedding wasn't until 3 that afternoon. At noon Kagome and Sango were eating some lunch. It seemed like hours until the wedding. Kagome was extremely nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. If Kikyo was going to flick her off all night or if Inuyasha would even pay any attention to her at all.  
  
Finally it was 2:30 and Sango, Kagome and Miroku headed for the church in which Inuyasha and Kikyo would be wed. After the wedding reception there would be a party at Inuyasha's mansion.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Ok I know I like to make these Chapters short but I'm trying really hard to make them longer. But I have some things planed out for each chapter and it never turns out to be very long. So maybe after the wedding chapters it will be longer. Hopefully. School has started for me so updates might only be once a week depending on the homework. Sorry. I try really hard. Well I'm going to go and work on the next chapters now. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. ) 


	8. I What?

Disclaimer: Never will I own Inuyasha or anything else. But I do own the songs I created them myself. Ok just a little note for those who read these. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry but it has to come in here some time other wise the story doesn't go anywhere. Just to tell you. I'm a big KIKYO HATER. Warning. I still suck.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Second Time Around  
  
By Midnight Blood. My wonderful friends included.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kikyo was a nervous wreck. She couldn't think straight. She messed up on everything. She couldn't see straight.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't care less. Kikyo was entertaining him by being a scatterbrain. Inuyasha walked over to his parents who were sitting in a pew. "Dad, could you remind me to kill you after this?"  
  
"Inuyasha you understand that this is a huge advantage to our part."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Doesn't love matter?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I married your father by force." Inuyasha's mother was now in on the conversation. "I learned to love him. Now look where we are." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Inuyasha listen to me. If you don't marry Kikyo I'll. . . I'll."  
  
"You'll what. Ground me? Dad I'm 18 I can make my own decisions. So stop treating me like I'm 7 years old cause I'm not." Inuyasha was a little irritated with his father. He turned and left to go get ready.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked in the car. "You don't look so good."  
  
"I don't feel so good either." Kagome said. Sango looked at Miroku with a look of worry.  
  
"Kagome do you want to go back to the dorms?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You guys would be late if we did." Kagome said not wanting to put to much trouble on her friends. "You could just drop me off at this coffee shop up here and I could call a cab."  
  
Miroku stopped the car at the coffee shop and Kagome got out. Miroku and Sango drove away. 'Great how could I have gotten sick. I bought all of these nice things and now I have no place to wear them.' Kagome thought as she walked into the coffee shop.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Miroku and Sango made it to the wedding a little early. They took their seats and waited for the wedding to start.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking it has to do with something about Inuyasha. I don't think she could handle the fact that he was getting married." Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kikyo was trying to get into her dress while other people were trying to do other things to her hair and makeup. She was having the worst day in her life. 'How can this day get any worse?' Kikyo thought.  
  
Inuyasha entered the room and saw that Kikyo was having a bit of trouble. He just rolled his eyes at everything that was going on in the room and walked over to Kikyo.  
  
She noticed him and turned to look him in the eyes. He noticed that her expression didn't change from the mad, hassled look that it had on when he had walked in. The rage in her eyes never left. They had been there the first time at the restaurant; they had been there 2 years ago. They had been there her whole entire life.  
  
"Honey, there you are." Kikyo said in a sweet tone of voice. "I've wondered where you have been."  
  
"I was talking to my parents." He said in a blunt voice. 'She appears to love me, but how can I be sure.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'We've been together for almost 3 years. I still feel like she is keeping something from me.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
'What am I doing? I'm scared to face the facts. I'm so dumb. I can never have Inuyasha. So why am I still trying?' Kagome was thinking to herself in the cab. 'I would go back, but I don't want to face the facts that I'll never have him.'  
  
The driver looked at her a few times during the ride.  
  
"Something happen?"  
  
Kagome looked at the driver surprised that he had talked to her. "What?" Was all she could say.  
  
"It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." The driver said.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just that he's such a jerk."  
  
"That doesn't sound like anything. What did he do?"  
  
Kagome gave him a weird look. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What? I don't like to see people in that kind of a mood. I can beat him up if that would make you feel better." He offered.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "He's getting married. Not like I really care, it's just that I think that I still like him." Kagome hit her head with the palm of her hand. "Why am I telling you all this?"  
  
"I don't know. But if I were you I would go and stop him." Kagome thought hard about what the driver had said.  
  
'He's right, I should stop him. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid to see him.' Kagome thought. "Go to the church. The only one in this area of the town." Kagome yelled.  
  
The driver slammed on his breaks and headed for the church.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha's father went back to see how everything was going. He saw Inuyasha coming out of Kikyo's dressing room door. He went up to him. "Inuyasha listen to me. You can not pull out of this. I will send you to America if you do."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his father like he was crazy. "Dad, what is so bad about America?"  
  
Inuyasha's dad scowled. He was out of ideas. He looked at his son straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha. . . you listen. . ." He was cut off.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you. I need your help." Kikyo called to him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went in. His father went and sat back down.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Wonder what's taking so long." Miroku leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Kikyo having a break down." She giggled a little. Miroku just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Kikyo is yelling at him and. . . and. . ." Sango stopped talking to see Inuyasha walking down the aisle to take his place at the altar. She noticed he had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Sango looked up at him. "You noticed too?" Miroku nodded. Then the music started and Kikyo came walking down the aisle in a slim white dress. Miroku saw her dress and his hand started to twitch. Sango noticed this and stepped on his foot.  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku hissed. Sango didn't respond.  
  
Kikyo's dress was a long white dress. A very low V neck, a tight skirt with a slit up to her knee. (She always has to be sexy)  
  
She walked up to the altar and faced Inuyasha who still had a dazed look on his face. Kikyo didn't seem to notice it.  
  
'Wow she looks hot! Wait what am I thinking? I don't love her. I've been with her for 3 years. I've never felt anything for her. Kagome was only with me for a year and there was more emotion there then anything Kikyo and I have shared.' Inuyasha was still fighting himself.  
  
The minister walked to the altar and stood behind it. "We have called you all here for a reason." The pastor began.  
  
Suddenly you could hear a loud sniffle and then a cry. Kikyo's mother was starting ball her head off.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was in the cab that was driving her to the church. Suddenly he stopped; Kagome looked up at him confused. "What's wrong why did you stop?"  
  
"The traffic is backed up, if you want to get out and run you can do that." He said.  
  
"Not in these shoes. I'll have blisters in no time."  
  
"Well then you will just have to wait." The driver said. Kagome slouched down in her seat.  
  
"I hate traffic. It's rush hour too. He picked the best time to get married." Kagome mumbled to herself.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha was half hearing what was going on in the sanctuary. His mind was still off in his thoughts. 'What am I going to do, what am I going to do? I can't marry her. I don't love her. Hell, I bet she doesn't even love me. Like me for that matter.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kikyo do you take Inuyasha to be your husband. . ."  
  
"I do." Kikyo said with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha do you take. . ."  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Oh this is crazy! We'll never get there in time! I'm doomed. Now he's going to marry that witch and I'm going to be a. . ." Kagome started to complain.  
  
"Well would it make you feel better if we got out of the car and I carried you?" The driver asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, yes it would. But you don't have to." The driver got out of the car and opened Kagome's door and dragged her out. He picked her up under the knees and on the shoulder blades.  
  
Kagome had a look of shock on her face. The cab driver started to run to the church that was only 5 blocks away.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Do you take Kikyo to be your wife. . ." Inuyasha was silent. Everyone started to give him glances. Inuyasha notice but still didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you take Kikyo to be your. . ."  
  
"I. . . I. . ." Kikyo started to give him glares saying 'if you blow this you are dead.'  
  
"I. . ."  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Ahahaha! No you will just have to wait. Hahaha. Sorry I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I know this one is not the longest in the world but I had to leave this cliffie. I'm so evil. Haha. Thanks for the 40 reviews. I feel so happy. * jumps all over the room * Ja.) 


	9. What!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
  
Warning: Bad grammar spelling not to good either.  
  
Ok I'm deciding to put reviews answer on here now. If you don't like the idea then you can ask me to stop but some people like to see these. So live with it for a while.  
  
kirsten - Ok I can not answer that but you will find out in this chapter. Well sort of. And just to tell you I'm a huge fan of I/K (hint hint)  
  
Sapphrine Nayomi - Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter that I've put up and also for being such a good reviewer.  
  
Ok that's all for right now. If you have any question please put them in your review or email me. And I'll try my best to answer them. (I sound like some kind of celisiter don't I?)  
  
~*--*~  
  
Second Time around  
  
Chapter 9 What?!  
  
By, Midnight Blood and friends.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"I. . . I. . ." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kikyo was giving him a hard stare.  
  
'What am I doing? Just say it baka. I don't want to. Say it.' Inuyasha's brain was fighting with him.  
  
"I. . . I hate you Kikyo. You have always been a bitch. I don't even know how I got engaged to you. Or how I got this far." Kikyo had a shocked facial expression. "Do you know how long I've waited to say that to you. Straight in the face. So I'll say it again. I hate you bitch."  
  
Kikyo was outraged. 'How dare he do this to me! And get away with it.' Kikyo's hand slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's parents alike were both shocked.  
  
Kikyo walked down the aisle in rage. Fire apparent in her eyes. Inuyasha stood were he was with his hand to his cheek. It was the first time Kikyo had physically hit him. It wasn't a big shock to him he had been expecting it sometime or other and this was the best time.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "That looked harsh."  
  
"I think she hit you harder then I've ever hit Miroku." As she said that Miroku's hand inched toward her butt.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me! You creep!" Sango screamed.  
  
"So what made you pull it off?" Miroku asked as he rubbed a bump on his head.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well how about we all go to my place for some food." Sango offered.  
  
Sango stared to walk toward the door with Miroku following dragging Inuyasha behind.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Oh it's no use. They've already gotten married." Kagome had given up hope already.  
  
"Well it's only a block away. It's no use going back right now." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I wish I never left him." Kagome said more to herself then to the person carrying her.  
  
"Why did you leave him in the first place then?" Kagome was silent for a while.  
  
"I. . . I. . . I really don't know. . ." Tears were starting to form in Kagome's eyes as she thought about the day she yelled at him, left him, and moved away from him. 'How could you? How. . . how could I?' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome was really having second thoughts about Inuyasha, after all these years. 'No, no don't think about him. It's probably too late any ways.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were in Inuyasha's car headed for Sango's place. Her place wasn't really anything to look at. It was just a small house with two bedrooms and 1 bathroom.  
  
They went in and Sango started to throw stuff out of her refrigerator. Inuyasha and Miroku were dodging and catching as much food as the possibly could.  
  
"Sango what are you doing?" Miroku asked a sweet was worried tone of voice.  
  
Sango didn't answer she just kept throwing food out of the refrigerator. Miroku started to walk closer to Sango. He had put down all the food on the floor and was reaching out.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a warning look. Miroku pretended not to notice.  
  
"Pervert! You never never miss a chance do you?" Sango whacked Miroku over the head with the ice container. It of course was full of ice too.  
  
Miroku fell to the floor. Eyes all swirly eyed.  
  
"Feel better?" Inuyasha asked not really caring.  
  
Sango looked at him like he was crazy. Sango hit Miroku a few more times then threw the brick at an unexpecting Inuyasha. It hit him in the head. He fell to floor clutching his forehead. "What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Ok, now I feel better." Sango said huffing a bit. Miroku appeared out cold.  
  
A hand placed it's self on Sango's thigh.  
  
*SLAP *  
  
"You really don't learn the first time do you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. Miroku only smiled sheepishly at a furious Sango that had her hand above her head threatenly.  
  
"Well any ways lets get some food out." Sango said. She stood up and cleaned off the counter.  
  
Inuyasha followed her lead and started to put some food on the counter. Miroku still on the floor too afraid to make a move at all. Sango kept flashing dangerous looks at him as he laid there.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome ran into the church to find no one in there. It was disserted. She looked around to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The room was completely empty. "I'm too late." She said drifting off.  
  
The cab driver came into the doors now. He looked at Kagome. He could tell that she was disappointed. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Thank you. You tried your best to get me here. You understood how important this was to me. Thank you for all your trouble." Kagome said in a solemn voice. She handed him a 5-dollar bill and ran out of the church.  
  
'I knew it. He didn't like me. He preferred that. . . that. . .' Kagome never finished her thought it drifted off into space as she came to her dorm room. (she hadn't started thinking until she was in the campus.)  
  
"I (sob) bet (sniffle) he's off partying." Kagome threw herself on her bed and cried. She cried hard. She cried for her, for Inuyasha, and for everything that the both of them had connected. She soon fell asleep on her warm bed thinking about the one that she once loved and could never have again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango had turned on some music. She turned it up really loud. The neighbors could hear it from their house with their windows open.  
  
Miroku finally had gotten off of the ground. He put some ice on his head and walked over to the counter with all the food Sango and Inuyasha had put out earlier.  
  
Inuyasha was feeling a bit out of place. Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and no one. 'god what have I done?'  
  
Sango noticed Inuyasha's far off expression on his face. She guessed right away what he was thinking of.  
  
"Want me to call Kagome?" Inuyasha bolted back to reality at the mention of Kagome's name.  
  
"No, I don't want her to know. I really don't want her to know about what happened."  
  
Sango looked at him a little confused. "You're repeating history with yourself. You know that. Don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha thought a bit about what Sango had said. "She doesn't need to know. . ."  
  
"Know what Inuyasha? Know the truth. You don't get it do you? You have such a huge ego that you can't let the obvious in. She's dying with out you Inuyasha. She's slowly drifting away. You broke her heart once and I still can't forgive you for that, but if you make that same mistake again I don't know how you will live with yourself." Sango said desperate to get through Inuyasha's fat head. (cute might I add too)  
  
The information Inuyasha had just heard slowly sunk into his head. "What the hell do I care. It's not like I really like her or anything."  
  
"I don't care about you. What about her?"  
  
"Pick up the damn phone and call her then. See if I care." Inuyasha said in his normal obnoxious attitude.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. She picked up the phone and dialed her dorm room. There was no answer. She hung up the phone when she got the answering machine.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked a little impatient.  
  
"No one was there." Sango said.  
  
Suddenly they were both surprised to hear a musical tone. Inuyasha jumped a bit then realized that it was his cell phone.  
  
Sango looked at him with a strange look. "What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango just kept looking at him with a curious look.  
  
"Ok so I have a whistle for a ring tone. So kill me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."  
  
Sango just gave him a small grin as he answer his phone. "Yeah?"  
  
'Great way to answer the phone 'yeah?'' Sango thought to herself. 'He is so childish.'  
  
Miroku was watching all of this and totally agreed with Sango. Kagome really would hate him.  
  
"For what?---- Yeah sure." Inuyasha ended the conversation.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have to go." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where?" Sango called after him as he dashed out of the door.  
  
"My dad is mad. I better get over there really fast." Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Sango and Miroku just shook their heads. "He's hopeless."  
  
"So hopeless. I don't see how Kagome liked him in the first place."  
  
"I don't see how she managed to like him. He's. . . yeah."  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha drove as fast as he could to his house. If you could call it a house. It was more like a mansion. He ran into his house and skidded to a stop in front of his parents.  
  
"Inuyasha we wanted to talk to you about something." Inuyasha immediately knew what was coming.  
  
"How could you be so stupid to blow that marriage? You were so dumb." His father yelled at him.  
  
"I don't love her. I have my whole life ahead of me. Can I leave now." Inuyasha started to turn around.  
  
"INUYASHA don't you dare take another step in that direction. Get back here I wasn't finished yet."  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned back around to face his father. He braced himself the best he could for what he thought was coming next.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Dad would you stop treating me like I'm 7. I'm 18. I can make decisions for myself and that includes who I do and don't marry." Inuyasha right away wished he hadn't said that.  
  
Inuyasha's dad relaxed a bit rubbing his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger. "Inuyasha I'm just trying to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did when I was your age."  
  
"There's no point in living MY life if I don't make some mistakes." Inuyasha said remembering the biggest mistake of his life. "And not getting married to that bitch was not a mistake."  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"No dad, I'm leaving." Inuyasha said and walked out of the door. He was headed for Kagome's dorm room.  
  
He had a few things he wanted to say to her.  
  
~*--*~  
  
( Yay another chapter out of the way. I need to consult with my friends that are helping with this if it should go this way or that way. Well please review and tell me what you think. Because 75 reviews is my goal for right now. I already have 45! Thank you all who have reviewed Oh I'm so happy.) 


	10. Same mistake again?

Disclaimer: No No No, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Damn do I wish I did. But I don't. (ok I never swear unless it's on paper and in this paper. It's not really like me to swear.)  
  
icecream0626 - ok I've started your story. I like the whole main plot. I have not had time to finish it yet thought. I'll finish it and have a review for you soon. Thank you so much for reviewing my story.  
  
Saria - Inuyasha was really planed to marry Kikyo in the first place but we had to change it. Don't worry I'll continue this story for a long time. . . I'm hoping. Thanks.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 10 Same mistake again?  
  
Midnight Blood and Friends.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha walked to the Kagome's dorm room and knocked on the door. No one answered. He tried the knob to see if it was open. To his surprise it was. He let himself in and looked around the room. The room was filled with Sango's and Kagome's sent. He looked down on the bed and saw Kagome sleeping there peacefully.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's side and stared at her. She had been crying earlier, Inuyasha could smell the salt water left on her cheeks. He decided to leave before she woke up. He didn't have the gusts to talk to her at that moment.  
  
He left the room with out making a sound and walked down the hall to his car parked outside. When Inuyasha got to his 2002 Ford Mustang Gt. It was flaming red and of course he can afford it, no problem. Manual, fully loaded, 8 cylinder engine, leather interior. Everything you could think of for a sports car.  
  
Inuyasha started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. He needed to get some air and a good cruise in his car was just what he was going to do. 'I can't do this. I can't just go to her and ask for her forgiveness. It's just not like me. She was crying back there too. What was she crying for? Stop it, stop it. Don't think about that.' Voices in his head kept fighting with each other. 'Would you guys just shut up for a minute and let me think!' Inuyasha screamed to himself. 'Wait was I just yelling at myself? Yeah you were. Oh shut up. Ok if you say so. Inuyasha stop talking to yourself it's just not normal. Get a hold of yourself, you're mind is a mess up here.' Inuyasha shook his head furiously trying to get the voices in his head to shut up.  
  
'That's not going to work you know.'  
  
"Damn, would you just shut up!" Inuyasha finally yelled out loud. Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth with his hand. 'Oh no, I didn't did I?' 'Inuyasha this is so not like you.' This just kept going on for a while until he finally stopped the car at a gas station at went in to get a drink of something, anything to stop these voices in his head.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a bottle of something and went to the counter. He shook his head to get the voices out again. The clerk noticed this.  
  
"Do you have anything perhaps that will kill little annoying voices in your head?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No sorry. Let me guess you. . . can't talk to some one because you're afraid of what might happen."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha said. "I mean, yes, sort of." Inuyasha finally confessed.  
  
The clerk nodded understandingly.  
  
"That will be 2.56 please." Inuyasha handed her a 5.  
  
"Keep the change." He walked out the door and back into his car. 'That was interesting. Yeah it was. Oh would you guys give me a break?' He drove back to the college. He walked into his dorm room to find Miroku sitting in front of the 45 inch TV playing Playstaition 2.  
  
"What are you doing here so early? Aren't you still at Sango's?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku paused his game and looked up at Inuyasha. "Sango's changing into some more regular close and then we are going to go out to the coffee shop." Miroku explained and went back to his gaming.  
  
"The coffee shop? Isn't that a really bad place to go on a date?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's not a date. We just decided that we should really get to know each other much more."  
  
"And that is a good place to start?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then after I'm going to ask her to go and see a movie with me. I was thinking of 2 fast 2 furious. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good. Can I come to?" Inuyasha asked not really sounding very interested.  
  
"Do you have a date? We could double date then." Inuyasha looked down at the ground. He still hadn't talked to Kagome yet.  
  
"Not at the moment. I better go." Inuyasha said and left the room.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome had woken up when Sango had entered the room. "I'm fine Sango." Kagome lied.  
  
Sango gave her a not believing what she was being told look.  
  
"Ok, fine. No, I'm not." Kagome said. "I think I really liked him Sango. Now what am I suppose to do? He went off and married that bitch." Kagome said starting to cry again. She covered her face with her hands. Sango could make out something through sobs and sniffles. "I really love him, I finally realize this after 3 years of being away from him. Now he's gone."  
  
Sango went over to her friend and tried to comfort her the best she could. "It's going to be alright Kagome."  
  
"No it's not. Don't you get it? I can never have him now. It's all over. Everything that I'd been working on, and now that I finally realize what it is it's to late." Kagome said.  
  
Sango decided that this was the best time as any to leave and find Miroku. "I promise Kagome it's going to be ok." She knew she couldn't tell her that Inuyasha had thrown off the wedding. Inuyasha was literally kill her, with his own two hands none the less.  
  
She left Kagome on the bed crying.  
  
After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. "Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone." Kagome yelled out through her sobs.  
  
"Kagome let me in." Kagome thought that she was dreaming. Had she heard what she thought she had. 'I'm dreaming I know I am. It can't be, but why is my heart pounding so hard and fast?'  
  
"Go away." Kagome said at last.  
  
The door opened and Inuyasha stood in the doorway looking at a crying Kagome on the bed. He didn't know how to react. He hated to see a girl cry especially one that he had feelings for. He decided to respond the best way he knew how.  
  
"DON'T CRY!!" Inuyasha yelled and shut the door as he came over to Kagome. 'Oh that was smooth Inuyasha. Just yell at her why don't you. Good one.' 'Go away I don't need you here now.'  
  
Kagome suddenly looked at Inuyasha. Every hatred she had for him came running into her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your wife? Or are you doing the same thing that you did with me?" Kagome was mad and yelling was sort of calming her down. To top it off she was yelling at the person she had been waiting to yell at for the longest time.  
  
Inuyasha was confused then it hit him. 'She doesn't know. Oh Inuyasha you are so stupid. Oh would you shut up. I didn't say anything that was totally you.' Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Kagome listen to me."  
  
"Listen to what? Listen to you telling me how good Kikyo is. How I could never match her any day? How she's everything that you've ever wanted? Huh? Is that was you wanted to tell me. Is that why you came all the way down here? Just to tell me that?" Kagome was really mad now. She didn't want to listen to anything. All her thoughts of loving Inuyasha instantly vanished. Kagome ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated before he ran after her. With his demon speed it wasn't much work to catch up with her. He grabbed her by her arm and turned her around to face him.  
  
She had apparently been crying as she had run for there were new streaks of tears down her cheeks. Inuyasha forced himself to stay in control.  
  
"Kagome I didn't marry Kikyo."  
  
Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never said 'I do'" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome just shook her head in disbelief. She would have run if she had the chance but Inuyasha was too strong. "I don't believe you. Why didn't you marry her?"  
  
"I don't love her." Inuyasha said. "I never even liked her."  
  
Kagome still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so confused she just buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt and started to cry again. Inuyasha was a little shocked at her sudden actions but wrapped his arms protectively around her thin frame.  
  
He soon felt her relax as all the information sunk into her head she pulled away a bit and looked into his pools of amber.  
  
"Why didn't you marry her?" Kagome asked looking for the answer in his eyes.  
  
"I thought I already told you. I don't love her." Kagome took the hint willingly and snuggled back into Inuyasha's chest. It felt so good to know that she was in his protective arms. He looked down at her raven black hair and rested his chin on her head.  
  
He took in the sent of her hair. It was sweet and pleasant. He felt himself drift off into another world but soon snapped out of it as he heard footsteps coming their way.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to see Miroku and Sango snickering under their hands as they saw Inuyasha and Kagome like that in the hall.  
  
"Go get a room." Miroku yelled. Kagome looked up and blushed furiously. She quickly pulled away from Inuyasha. "So you coming to the movie then?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing but picked up Kagome in his arms and walked down to his dorm room.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked at each other and gave each other a high five. "So what about a movie now?" Sango asked as they walked down the hall each other with their arms around their waists.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome tell me something."  
  
Kagome looked at her a bit confused but nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you come to the wedding?" Inuyasha asked. He had noticed Kagome hadn't come along with Miroku and Sango.  
  
Kagome hesitated before she answered. "I was afraid."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her asking for more than just that.  
  
"I was scared to face the truth."  
  
"What was that?" 'What do you thing baka?' that voice was back in Inuyasha's head.  
  
"To see you leave me forever." Kagome said afraid to look Inuyasha in the eye. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around in his arms and finally look him straight in the eye. They were genuine. No more lies filled them, no more pain, no more loneliness. Kagome was happy.  
  
"What made you come back?" Kagome was still after the 3 words to come straight out.  
  
"You." He said leaning down so Kagome could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
Kagome could feel her self loosing control. Being this close to Inuyasha was what she had been waiting for for 6 years. It was wonderful.  
  
"Why me?" Kagome was trying her hardest but realize he wasn't going to say it not now.  
  
"Why don't we talk about this later." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He moved her slowly to the couch and slowly sat on the couch. He looked at Kagome in the eyes. They were part closed but soon opened fully and equaled the stare. The gab between there lips was slowly getting smaller. Soon Inuyasha couldn't stand another second. He closed the gap. Kagome was a little shocked but soon melted into Inuyasha's strong embrace.  
  
The kiss slowly grew deeper neither one wanting it to end. But soon both reluctantly pulled away. They looked at each other with shock, passion, and amazement.  
  
They both laid down on the couch, Inuyasha pressed against the back and Kagome being held onto with a strong hold from Inuyasha. She wasn't worried that she would fall, she knew Inuyasha cared about her too much for that to happen.  
  
They both just looked at each other for a moment before Kagome went in for another kiss. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. When they finally pulled away from each other Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha's chest and soon he could hear her steady breathing. He closed his eyes and was soon over come with Kagome's sent and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
A few hours later Miroku and Sango came into the room. They were shocked to see the two love birds on the couch apparently sleeping soundly. They slowly crept out of the room and locked the door behind them.  
  
"That was interesting." Sango said with a grin on her face. "I'm so happy to see those two together. The are so cute."  
  
"It's better then that Kikyo bitch." Miroku added. Sango giggled a bit and they both walked to Sango's room.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Haha. Sorry I'm going to leave it right there. I'm so happy I finished this chapter. I even put some fluff in too. I hope you people are happy. How was it? That was my first time writing a fluff scene. Thanks.) 


	11. Class project

Disclaimer: No!!!!  
  
Warning. I still don't have the greatest spelling or grammar especially when I'm in a hurry.  
  
Sapphrine Nayomi - Ok thank you so much for reviewing. Again. Well this is mostly for you because of your birthday. Happy Birthday!  
  
Kohana- OK don't expect that to last to long. Hint Hint.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 11, Class prodject.  
  
Midnight Blood and Friends.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had all their classes together and at that moment it was not the greatest thing in the world.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha should I be packing all my stuff up and moving out of our room?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. 'Oh no. They saw. Oh crap.' "What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha chose to act dumb.  
  
"Yesterday in our room you and Kagome all snuggled up and cozy on the couch. I'm thinking that's a big hint." Miroku was having fun with this.  
  
Inuyasha had a pink tint to his cheeks now. "What are you talking about. You must have been seeing things. And it was nothing like that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me." Miroku said. Inuyasha was turning ever redder as Miroku went on. He was starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"Miroku would you shut up about it. It was nothing ok. Nothing! We were just catching up on lost time." Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
Miroku nodded in understanding everything Inuyasha accidentally let slip out. "If you say so." Miroku said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Kagome and Sango came into the room at that moment. "What are you two, of all people, doing here so early?" Sango asked. "I would have thought that you would have just been waking up by now."  
  
Inuyasha gave her an evil stare.  
  
All this time Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha. He apparently noticed this and stood up to in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." Kagome didn't seem to hear Inuyasha. He waved his hands in front of her face. Still nothing. He snapped his fingers a few times. She was out of it. "Earth to Kagome." He said. After all that effort with no response he held her to him and gently bit Kagome's lower lip. She took the hint and accepted the kiss.  
  
Sango and Miroku just stood there with their mouths open. They still had a slight grin on their faces though.  
  
"Go Inuyasha." Miroku said rooting for his friend.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly came back to reality and jumped away from each other like they were on fire. They flushed furiously neither willing to look at the other.  
  
'This is going to be a really long day.' Kagome thought. 'I'm dreading it already.'  
  
'This is going to be interesting.' Sango thought.  
  
In class they teacher paired the students up. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Ok I have paired you up and you are going to be husband and wife for the next 2 weeks." The teacher announced. "I have a jar of occupations. I would like every student to come up here and draw a piece of paper." She held up a jar with lots of paper strips in it.  
  
Miroku drew a piece of paper, he unfolded it and read it out loud. "I got. . . a paramedic?" He asked confused.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at his friend. "A paramedic. Oh that's hilarious. You a paramedic and I bet every injured beautiful women who comes though the emergency door you will either ask to bare your child or grope them." Inuyasha teased. Miroku on the other hand didn't think it very funny.  
  
"Well Inuyasha lets see what you get." Miroku challenged.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a piece of paper and read it. "A. . a base guitarist in a band?" Inuyasha said not believing his eyes.  
  
"Let me see that." Miroku said not believing what he heard. Miroku's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"I can't play an instrument for anything." Inuyasha said. "I'm just glad we don't have to actually do these things." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh I almost for got to tell you. At the end of 2 weeks you will have to do a speech about your family and your work and you will have to show what you do. And I would really like it if you have anything that has to do with music please present it to the class." The teacher said.  
  
Inuyasha's face faltered. "What did she say?"  
  
"You have to present it to the class."  
  
"Crap. This is going to be humiliating." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome and Sango had just gotten there occupations. "Ok mine is a really nice one considering that I do it already." Kagome said. "I'm a pop singer." Miroku was amazed.  
  
"That's amazing that you got that. You know how hard it is to get something that you actually do?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "I was lucky."  
  
"Ok, ok mine is a model." Sango said with excitement.  
  
"Ok here is another jar for how many children you have and this is a jar for how many years you have been married." The teacher said.  
  
"I'll go get those." Sango and Kagome said. They walked off to the two new jars.  
  
The came back minutes later.  
  
"Ok this one is how long we have been married." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, you and me have been married for 5 years. And this one is how many children we have." She said holding up another piece of paper. "We have no kids." Kagome was a little disappointed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the paper from her. "It says here that you are 2 months pregnant."  
  
Kagome looked a bit surprised. "I'm 2 months pregnant!" She chanted and jumped up and down.  
  
"So what does ours say?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ok, we have been married for 2 years and we have 3 kids and I'm 8 months pregnant to top it all off."  
  
"And you are as slim as ever. You have to keep that model shape you know." Kagome joked. Sango smiled a bit.  
  
"That's just a bit wrong." Said Inuyasha. "You had 2 kids before you were married." He figured he had better point that out.  
  
Miroku had a perverted grin on his face. "Ok Miroku what is your occupation?"  
  
"I'm a paramedic." He said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
"What?"  
  
She just stared at him with the you-know-what-I-mean look.  
  
"I'm a base guitarist." He said a little embarrassed.  
  
Kagome was a little surprised. And noticed that he was a bit nervous about it. "You don't know how to play it do you?"  
  
"Of course I know how to play." Inuyasha quickly defended himself.  
  
"Inuyasha stop protecting your pride. You don't know how to play so admit it." Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"BAKA!" Inuyasha was a little surprised and lost his balance but caught himself.  
  
"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because you can't trust me." Kagome started to form tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her reaction. "I never said that." Inuyasha was nervous. What had he done?  
  
He hugged her to remind her of the night before. She grinned. 'He's falling for it.' She giggled a bit. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Why you little.." Inuyasha said and let go of Kagome. Kagome immediately ran out of the room and down the hall Inuyasha was not far behind her.  
  
"Kagome you're going to pay for that." Inuyasha shouted to her.  
  
"Now what are you going to do to your wife, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped at the word 'wife'.  
  
Kagome didn't stop she just kept running. "Ha. Gotcha." Kagome said. Inuyasha chased after her and finally tackled her to the floor making sure he didn't hurt her.  
  
"You asked for it this time." Inuyasha said as he started to tickle Kagome mercilessly.  
  
"Ok, (cough) Inu (laugh) yasha, I (gasp) surrender." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't stop.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"I, I sur. . . surrender." Kagome said a bit louder.  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha said lowering his lips to hers until they almost touched.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, not realizing what she had just said.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by what he heard. He pulled away a bit.  
  
"What was that?" he asked with doubt in his voice.  
  
Kagome snapped out of it. "Nothing." She said and pushed Inuyasha off of her. She stood up and started walking back to class. "You better get back to class before she wonders where you are." She said as she walked.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what Kagome had just said and done.  
  
~*--*~  
  
It was soon lunch hour the four friends sat at a table together. Girls were giving Kagome evil glares. "What is their problem?" Kagome finally said.  
  
"Jealous." Miroku said bluntly.  
  
"About what?" (a/n man is she out of it)  
  
"You being with Inuyasha. For class and for reality." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help just grin a bit. "What are you grinning about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha lied.  
  
"Inuyasha. I know you are thinking about something now tell me." Kagome said a little demanding.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome warningly said.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Kagome wasn't satisfied with his answer. She grabbed her milk and poured it on Inuyasha's head. (chocolate milk) This got Inuyasha attention.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No reason just thought that you could use some cooling off." Kagome said. She wasn't expecting what came next.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his piece of pie and pushed it into Kagome's face. "What was that for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"For the time at the restaurant when you gave me the pie treatment. It's my turn now, honey." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Well since you are my wife for 2 weeks might as well start it off correctly." Inuyasha said. And dumped his container of milk on Kagome's head.  
  
"You really did it this time dog boy." Kagome said. She stood up.  
  
"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked and followed her action.  
  
"You heard me. I called you dog boy, darling." Kagome repeated herself in a mocking tone.  
  
"You really are asking for it now." Inuyasha said and made a move for Kagome but she dodged it and started to run.  
  
Miroku and Sango just sat there watching the whole thing. The saw it quite amusing. They couldn't hold it in any longer. They just burst out in laughter. They were soon on the ground clutching their stomachs trying to breathe. It was no use they were laughing at their two friends too hard.  
  
Kagome abruptly stopped and Inuyasha ran into her, knocking her over onto the ground with him following.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a bottle of milk for the table near them and poured it all over Kagome. She screamed at the cold feeling of milk on her face and down her shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha you've gone way to far now. On the face that was harsh, but down the shirt was a little too far." Kagome said her voice a bit angry.  
  
"Oh and dumping milk on me and calling me dog boy and darling isn't bad?" Inuyasha inquired. He was not the happiest hanyo in the world.  
  
"It's not that bad, my puppy." That did it. Inuyasha was officially mad.  
  
"My. . . my puppy?" he spat out as he got off from on top of Kagome. Inuyasha's face was turning darker shades of red every second. He was totally embarrassed. Almost the whole college was watching this.  
  
Kagome figured this had gone far enough and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and brought his head down toward hers.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear. "Let's go to my room and get cleaned up."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't the most excited about the idea but he agreed any ways and followed a beat red Kagome to the dorm rooms.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked when they had gotten to Kagome's room.  
  
"I thought you needed to have some fun." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her like she had to be kidding. "What? I mean when I saw you trying to ignore me too I just figured we might as well have some fun. I'd been waiting to do that to you too." Kagome said.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha said and turned his head around as he said it.  
  
Kagome just grinned. 'Time to get the revenge I need.' She thought. 'What should I do first. . . that ones good.'  
  
"Inuyasha, can I have a key to your dorm room?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Keh, what for?" Inuyasha asked still not the happiest with Kagome.  
  
"Because I'd really like one."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome still had on a sweet, caring voice.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"No! no you can not have a key to my room." Still a little mad at her.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome was starting to sniffle. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"No I don't." Inuyasha said not thinking what he was saying.  
  
Kagome was a bit surprised. "What was that?"  
  
Sango and Miroku walking into the room.  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?" Sango asked.  
  
"He won't give me a key." Kagome said.  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What!? I'm not going to give her a key to my room."  
  
"Why not? I won't mind if she had one." Miroku put in.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "You've got to be joking."  
  
"Please Inuyasha." Kagome said giving him the puppy dog pout.  
  
Inuyasha finally gave in and handed her his key. "Fine. Have it."  
  
"Yay. Thanks Inuyasha." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So Kagome why do you want to have his key any ways?" Sango asked.  
  
"No reason, just thought that since we are suppose to be 'husband and wife' for 2 weeks that it would help." Kagome winked at her friend.  
  
"Well how about you go and live with Inuyasha for the 2 weeks then and I can stay here with my wonderful Sango." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face.  
  
"Nnn . ." Inuyasha and Sango started but were cut off.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Kagome agreed. She turned to face Inuyasha. "Well I guess I'm going to live with you, my puppy." Kagome teased.  
  
A growl escaped Inuyasha.  
  
"Why me?" Sango asked.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Miroku and Kagome slowly moved their things from each other's room. Soon they were both moved in and comfortable in their new place.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Wow, 6 ½ pages. Please tell me how it was. I think my longer chapter aren't as good as the other ones. Well thanks for all of those who reviewed. See you.) Happy birthday Sapphrine. 


	12. Practice

Disclaimer: No No No no NoNononono I don't own Inuyasha. I'm soon going to own the game though. But I don't own him.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By Midnight Blood and friends  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome waited until she was sure Inuyasha was fully asleep before she got out of her bed and started her revenge. She walked over the small refrigerator and pulled out some honey, and whipping cream. She then walked over to the closet and got some hair dye.  
  
She walked over to the bed that Inuyasha was sleeping in and proceeded with her evil revenge. (ok not that bad)  
  
She mixed the dye and honey together, added some water. She took the tips of Inuyasha's hair and placed it into the honey, dye mixture. She let it soak in for awhile then she put a little on the tips of his ears. Inuyasha's ears twitched at wet honey.  
  
Then she sprayed some whip cream onto his face. Around his mouth, (he has rabies) over his eyebrows, and other places.  
  
Once she was happy with her part revenge she put everything out in the hall and slipped back into bed.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome's alarm clock went off at 6 am the following morning.  
  
"Kagome shut that damn thing off." Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around in his bed. Kagome looked up at him and hid a laugh. She slapped the alarm off and quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed.  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up and get out of bed. You're going to be late." Kagome yelled. "Not like he really cares." She whispered. "Well I'm leaving some I'll see you in first hour." Kagome left the room.  
  
Inuyasha soon got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom. "KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome sprinted down the hall and to her home room.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Sango asked as her friend ran into the room. Her question was soon answered by an outraged hanyo running, not far behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh my god. Inuyasha what happened to you?" Sango could verily say between laughs.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Inuyasha said and pointed to Kagome who was standing behind Sango.  
  
Kagome just looked up toward the ceiling and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't trust herself enough to look at Inuyasha. He looked ridiculous. Purple/blue/red/black tips, honey in his hair, the whipping cream was still on his face. Kagome mentally patted herself on the back.  
  
"Kagome what did you do to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome didn't answer she just pretended she didn't notice.  
  
"Kagome. What did you do to Inuyasha?" Sango asked, anger apparent. Well not quite anger but annoyance/anger/ anything else you think goes well.  
  
Kagome finally lowered her head and looked at Inuyasha. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She burst out in laughter. "Inuyasha you have to tell me where you get your hair done at."  
  
Inuyasha just glared at her.  
  
"Kagome you never answered my question." Sango said.  
  
"Well, Sango you must really be blind if you can't see what I did." Kagome said still laughing.  
  
Inuyasha turned on his heal and started to walk back to his room. Sango turned and looked at Kagome. "That was really mean of you Kagome." Sango said seriously. "But it was so damn funny." She burst out laughing again.  
  
"I better go and help him get that honey out of his hair. Meet us at the band room. We need to practice. Inuyasha especially." Sango nodded and Kagome walked out of the room and back to her dorm room.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to admit it was kind of funny." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "It was not funny." Inuyasha said again for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, it was only a little joke." Kagome said. She was 'sort' of feeling bad for him now. It was taking the longest time to get the honey and dye out of his hair.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome just sigh and pushed Inuyasha's head into the hot water.  
  
After about an hour of struggling they finally got all of the honey out of his hair. There was still a bit of dye left.  
  
"Come on, we have to go practice." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha by his wrist.  
  
"Practice what?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"You have to learn to play the base guitar. So we will teach you." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't know how to play it though." He protested.  
  
"Well, that's why we are teaching you now isn't it?" Kagome said and pushed him into the practice room where Sango and Miroku were waiting.  
  
"It took you long enough." Miroku said.  
  
"So what are we going to do then?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha needs to learn how to play the guitar." Kagome said. "So I guess that would be a good place to start."  
  
"But. . ." Inuyasha never gets to say anything.  
  
"Catch." Sango tossed Inuyasha a base.  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?"  
  
"Play it?" Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, now you hold it like this." Sango said and demonstrated it on her own guitar.  
  
"I know how to play an electric guitar. I've just never played the base." Inuyasha said, happy that he finally got a word in.  
  
The words finally sunk into Kagome's head. "Sango hand him your guitar."  
  
Sango looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Sango handed Inuyasha the guitar. "Ok Inuyasha lets see what you can do." Kagome said and sat down in a chair.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there for a minute then started to play. It was the piece that he had heard Sango play when he had eavesdropped on them one day.  
  
Kagome nodded in approval. "Well I see you have talent."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It means you know how to play. Baka." Miroku said. Inuyasha shot him a glare.  
  
"I never asked you lech." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sango you know how to play a base don't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
She nodded her head. "Alright lets try this. Sango you can play the base, Inuyasha lead guitar, and Miroku drums." Kagome said.  
  
"What do you want to play?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Make something up." Kagome answered. "I'm ready for anything."  
  
Sango looked at the group and winked at Miroku and Inuyasha. They nodded their heads understanding.  
  
Sango started with a few notes, Miroku soon made a beat and Inuyasha slowly went into the rhythm  
  
"I've never felt this weak  
  
I've always been strong  
  
But I've always had you  
  
You were standing beside me  
  
You never let me fall, never let me go  
  
It was too good to be true."  
  
Inuyasha noticed something about the words Kagome was singing. They hurt. He quickened the beat and grew louder. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were ready.  
  
"Won't you look back  
  
Think twice, turn around  
  
Come back, come back for me"  
  
~*--*~  
  
They slowed down again for another verse.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Do you think that I didn't care  
  
I thought you wanted me  
  
I guess I guessed wrong  
  
Don't run away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
Won't you look back  
  
Think twice, turn around  
  
Come back, come back for me.  
  
Stop hiding the truth  
  
You don't want to hurt me,  
  
But you're hurting me more than you think  
  
Everything you do  
  
Everything you say  
  
You're killing my soul  
  
The more you stay away  
  
Won't you look back  
  
Think twice, turn around  
  
Come back, come back for me  
  
Come back to me"  
  
Inuyasha finished off with the last note. 'I'll never forget that song.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"So what are you going to call it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. You were really good Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything he just found interest in his shoes.  
  
"What are you going to say to the teacher?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were assigned to play the base guitar."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Tell her I did better at the lead then the base try outs." Inuyasha said and put up his guitar.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I need to finish some work." Kagome said and left the room.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"So are you going to go or not?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know Sango." Kagome said. She looked over to Inuyasha who was doing something. He just shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room, making sure she was talking to him. "Me?"  
  
"Duh, who else would I be talking to. Baka."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I don't know. Don't really care. If you go I guess I could go too." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok then," She looked back to Sango. "I guess I can go. Is Miroku going?"  
  
Sango nodded her head. "Yeah, he's going."  
  
"Great." Kagome said under her breath. Only Inuyasha heard it.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"What should I wear?" Kagome yelled at Sango.  
  
"Something. . . sexy? I don't know." Sango yelled back.  
  
'Something sexy. I don't think I own anything like that.' Kagome thought as she went through her closet. Then she found a black mini skirt and a spaghetti tank top, silver, and a leather jacket. 'Yeah that works.' Kagome thought as she got into it.  
  
Sango came out of the bathroom and looked at Kagome. "Wow, that looks great!" She said. "What should I wear?"  
  
"I don't know, find something." Kagome looked in Sango's closet. "Here wear these." Kagome said and tossed Sango a tight pair of black bellbottom pants, a crop top and jacket.  
  
"There that looks pretty good." Kagome said once Sango got into her outfit.  
  
"Well lets go check on the guys, see what they picked out." Sango said and left the room with Kagome following.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Ok I finished this chapter. I know it's not that long but the next one will be, hopefully, longer. Hopefully. I can't update tomorrow, not Thursday, or Friday, Saturday, Sunday. I'm going to be gone. So I can't even write. Sorry. 


	13. Party, I think

Disclaimer: Hi, No I don't own Inu-kun. Too bad. Oh well.  
  
Second Time Around.  
  
Chapter 13 Party, I think.  
  
By Midnight Blood and friends.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Sango and Kagome walked into Inuyasha and Kagome's room with out knocking. Why does Kagome need to knock. She sort of lives there. Miroku and Inuyasha just went to that room to get dressed.  
  
They were welcomed by an interesting sight, Inuyasha was trying to get a shirt on and Miroku was pulling up his pants.  
  
"Damn, don't you guys ever knock." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why should I, I live here don't I?" Kagome challenged.  
  
"You still knew that we were changing." Inuyasha came back.  
  
"Tough, we are here now, now aren't we?" Kagome said and sat down on a bed.  
  
"What the hell are you two wearing?" Sango asked eyeing the two guys.  
  
"What does it look like?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were dressed in black tuxes. They looked very formal.  
  
"We aren't going to a wedding. We are going to a party. You know dancing and drinking." Sango said.  
  
"Here wear this." Kagome threw them some clothes. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then at the girls who were watching them.  
  
"I GET THE BATHROOM." They both yelled and bolted to the door. Inuyasha made it first. He made a face at Miroku. Miroku took this chance and bolted into the room and slammed Inuyasha, causing him to fly forward into the room. Miroku quickly locked the door.  
  
"Miroku, I'm going to get you for this." Inuyasha yelled. "I swear I will."  
  
"Oh, come on Inuyasha. What's so bad about changing in front of two girls?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're girls." He glared at the bathroom door. "The least you could do is look away." Inuyasha growled at them.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned around and started talking to each other.  
  
"So Sango, where are we going?"  
  
"Some place. You'll see." Sango said with a grin.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean." Inuyasha butted into the conversation.  
  
"Exactly what she said. You'll see." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were soon done dressing. Miroku can out of the bathroom wearing cacky baggy pants that went well to the ground. He also had on a blue top that had a picture of a silver skull.  
  
"Why am I wearing this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because we are going to a party." Kagome said slowly so he would understand.  
  
Inuyasha was dressed also in baggy black pants. He had on a black shirt with red and silver rose petals on it.  
  
"I'm not wearing this." Inuyasha said looking down at his shirt.  
  
"Yes you are." Kagome said. "It looks good."  
  
"I'm not wearing it."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" Kagome stood up and walked over to her dresser. She picked something up and walked back over to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome held a silver chain. "You're wearing this." Kagome said and put it over Inuyasha's head.  
  
"There that looks a lot better." Kagome stood back to admire her work. "Ok take off that shirt and put this one on." She tossed him another shirt. Kagome mumbled something under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha got the new shirt on and it looked a lot better then the last one. This one showed off his muscles. Very sexy.  
  
"Alright lets go. We're going to be late." Sango yelled and walked out the door. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome followed.  
  
They took Inuyasha's Ford Mustang GT 2002. He's the riches one, has to have the cool car. "I'm driving," Sango yelled in the parking lot.  
  
"No way, that is my car. I'm not letting you drive it." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?" Sango turned and asked him.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something and went over to the passengers side.  
  
"Hey, I get the passengers seat." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh, no way. It's my car and if I can't drive I at least get the front seat."  
  
"I'm not sitting with that pervert." Kagome fought.  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"Grr, you're such a jerk. Get out of the car."  
  
"No way. I was here first." Inuyasha pushed on.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed the car only has 2 doors and you sort of need to get out so I can get in." Kagome said while trying to drag Inuyasha out of the car.  
  
"Fine, fine I'm getting out." Inuyasha said. He stepped out of the car and Kagome let go of him. She jumped into the front seat.  
  
"Ha, fooled ya." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"You, you,"  
  
"Come on, get in the car we are going to be late." Sango said.  
  
"There is a door on the other side of the car you know." Kagome pointed to the other side of the car.  
  
"No, I think I like it right here." Inuyasha said and sat on top of Kagome.  
  
"Ok, you're a little heavy." Kagome said trying to push him off.  
  
"That's not my problem now is it?" Inuyasha said and remained where he was and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What?" he snorted back.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha jumped and hit his head on the top of the car. He fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome just grinned and closed the door on him. 'That was easy.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going to get you for that." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yeah, and what are you going to do?" Kagome smirked at Inuyasha who was getting in the back next to Miroku.  
  
Sango started the car and drove off. "Careful with the car. It's brand new." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sango mumbled and she shifted gears.  
  
"Could you turn on the radio?" Miroku asked who was sitting behind Kagome.  
  
"Miroku why are you sitting behind me?" Kagome asked cautiously and turn on the radio.  
  
"Because you didn't let me sit up in the front." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Inuyasha," Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "Wait keep complaining. You look so cute."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and slouched back in his seat. Suddenly the car came to a screeching holt. Inuyasha went flying forward and hit his head on Sango's seat.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something and rubbed his head.  
  
"See that's why you wear a seat belt." Kagome explained to him. He pretended not to listen and went on with his grumbling.  
  
"Sorry you guys." Sango quickly apologized.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Miroku grumbled.  
  
Around 2 hours later Sango drove into a parking lot and stopped the car again. This time a nice stop.  
  
"Sango work on those stops will you?" Inuyasha yelled. "I just got this car and I don't need the brakes worn out anytime soon."  
  
Sango grumbled something that Inuyasha couldn't hear. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Get out of the car." Sango said.  
  
"I would love to, but I can't until you get out. Or did you forget that this is a 2 door car." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I forgot." Sango opened the door and got out. Inuyasha scrambled to get out of the car and fell face first onto the pavement.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Hurry up, we are behind schedule." Sango said.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome screamed. Sango glared over at the battered boy on the ground.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sign above the entrance. "The Tiki Hut?" Kagome questioned looking over at her friend.  
  
"Ok it's a lot better then the name. The name throws everyone off." Sango said as they walked in to the 'Hut'.  
  
Kagome was surprised. It was a lot different then what she had thought at first. It was quite small, but it was cool.  
  
There was a bar in the right corner, a dance floor, a restaurant, and a juke box. Kagome looked around, a bit fascinated.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's ok." Inuyasha, and Miroku said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"It' ok." Kagome said.  
  
Sango threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I give up on you guys. You are pathetic." Sango said and walked over to the bar. Miroku soon followed her. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in the middle of the building.  
  
"What's her problem." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Beats me." Inuyasha mumbled in reply.  
  
Kagome shrugged and walked to a corner of the room. There were a few people in the building besides the four of them. Inuyasha went to the bar and sat next to Miroku.  
  
One of the few people that were there went over to Kagome.  
  
"Hello, there." The man said.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Kagome said uncertainly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here with some of my friends." Kagome said and pointed over to the bar where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting.  
  
"I see. Could I offer to buy you a drink?" He gestured toward the bar.  
  
"No, I don't drink. I'd like a soda though." Kagome said.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Pepsi."  
  
"I'll be right back." The man said and walked over toward the bar. Kagome went back to doing nothing. She turned her attention to a TV on the wall.  
  
A few minutes later the man brought back a glass of Pepsi. "Here you are." He was also drinking some sort of liquid.  
  
"Umm, thanks. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Koga." The man said. "Nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
"Ah, You too." She took a sip of her Pepsi then looked down at it and started to swirl it in the glass. "Umm, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just hanging out."  
  
"Mm."  
  
Koga and Kagome started to talk for awhile. Kagome looked down at her glass. It was empty. She looked at it hoping that there was still some left in there.  
  
"Do you want another one?" Koga asked noticing Kagome's attention had drifted to her now empty glass.  
  
Before Kagome could answer Koga was already getting her another drink. Her attention drifted off to the TV that had a news clip showing. Koga came back again with Kagome's Pepsi.  
  
This went on for quite awhile. Koga would just continue to buy Kagome's Pepsi. She soon started to loose sense of balance. Everything started to become a blur. She suddenly felt her self slip in and out of unconsciousness. Suddenly everything went dark.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Haha, No more for you. I'm not feeling the greatest. I feel like I'm going to be sick. What fun. I'm so tired I don't think I can write the last chappie to my other fic. I'm starting a new fic really soon. It's on illegal street racing. Check it out when I finally get a chappie up. Thanks for the reviews.) 


	14. What the!

Disclaimer: don't rub it in ok, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else, except my occasional pathetic songs.  
  
Ok there is a bit harsher words used in this chapter.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Midnight Blood and friends  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Uh, Koga, she's waking up."  
  
"Did you tie her up?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well then what are you worried about?"  
  
Kagome dared not open her eyes.  
  
'This guy has problems.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey, girl. Wake up!" Kagome heard a loud voice in her ear. She jumped at the volume. At least tried to jump. The chains that tied her to the bed were tight. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face the owner of the voice. She glared at him when she saw him.  
  
"Good you're up." He said.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
He gently put a finger to Kagome's lips to silence her. "Shh, shh. You don't want to wake up everyone, do you? Especially Koga."  
  
"Why the hell would I care?" Kagome said in a cold voice.  
  
"Umm, a hot temper, very good and a little feisty too." The man said as he walked around Kagome looking at her. He lightly touched her side. His fingers were cold to the touch.  
  
"You're sick." Kagome spat.  
  
"Really is that what you think of me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, and you are a pervert. And who the hell are you?"  
  
"You want to know who I am?" He asked. "You'll just have to wait."  
  
Kagome suddenly was over come with fear. 'This guy isn't normal.'  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said, trying not to show her fear.  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh, that half-breed. He won't be bothering us anytime soon."  
  
Kagome gasp. 'What did he do to him. Inuyasha, where are you when I really need you?'  
  
"Tell me where he is!" Kagome said, determined to get some information.  
  
"You don't need to trouble yourself over him. He's safe and sound. Across the Pacific Ocean that is. I saw him leave, told his friends he was sick and tired of being around the 'wench' as he put it."  
  
'Kami no. No, Inuyasha can't be over there. Why would he leave me?'  
  
"That's a lie! Inuyasha would never leave me." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Really now. Willing to bet your life on that?" The man asked malice in his voice.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tight. She didn't want to believe it. 'After all this time, he finally left me?' Kagome asked herself. 'Why would he do that? I thought he loved me. I thought, I thought I loved him.'  
  
Kagome shook her head desperate not to believe what she was thinking.  
  
"Finally willing to face the facts Kagome. Inuyasha hates you, he's never loved you. He's always said what a bunch of shit this is. Running around with a girl who I once knew." The man kept going and going, on and on about how Inuyasha had despised her.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Kagome finally yelled. "I've had enough of your fucking lies." Kagome lost it. She wasn't about to believe another thing that this man said.  
  
The man slapped her across the face. "Don't ever say that I fucking lie." The man walked out of the room and left Kagome alone lying on the bed.  
  
Kagome was stunned for a moment from the response she had gotten. "Inuyasha, I need you." She whispered a tear streaming down her cheek.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Wake up will you?"  
  
Inuyasha threw his hands over his sensitive ears. "I'm up. You don't have to yell in the ears though." He growled.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about the," Sango wandered off swirling her finger above her head.  
  
"I bet you did." He looked around. "What happened last night?"  
  
"I don't know. That's what I was wondering. Miroku is still out, and I really don't want to wake him up either. I like as many grope-free hours as I can get."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha's tone suddenly changed.  
  
"I don't know. I thought that you had a eye on her last night." Sango said looking around the room, maybe in hopes of seeing Kagome somewhere.  
  
"No, I was mad at her. I really didn't care. I didn't think she was going to get kidnapped."  
  
"Well, are you going to sit there and do nothing then?" Sango yelled at him.  
  
"Well, she was being mean to me. She wouldn't let me have the front seat." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"INUYASHA! You ungrateful jerk. No wonder why Kagome doesn't like you anymore." She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You ungrateful jerk." Sango repeated.  
  
"No, the other part."  
  
"Kagome doesn't like you anymore?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are so naïve sometimes. You know that? You've been such a jerk to Kagome the last couple of days, I don't even know why I'm telling you to go and save her ass." Sango yelled at him some more.  
  
"Would you stop yelling." He yelled at her.  
  
"I can yell if I want to." Sango could be stubborn if she wanted to be.  
  
"Wake up the lech then." Inuyasha said and threw on his coat.  
  
"Why do I have to?"  
  
"Because you like him, that's why." Sango glared at him as he left the room.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Whatever." He closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked down the hall and started to open the door to the parking lot when her heard a high pitched scream. 'Miroku you lech, can't you ever keep your hands to yourself.' He thought at he walked out the door.  
  
'Kagome, you better be alright. Other wise I'll have to hurt you.' Inuyasha thought when he finally got to his car.  
  
Awhile later Sango, followed by Miroku, came out of the building. They entered the car.  
  
"Inuyasha do you know where we are going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have an idea about where she is." Inuyasha said and started to car.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The man came back into the room where Kagome was still lying staring at the ceiling. "I see you haven't moved."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Is that suppose to be funny? Because if it is, that was clearly pathetic."  
  
"Yes, you are right. It was." Kagome almost gagged at his reply. 'He is repulsive.'  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked trying to inch away from him. What didn't work at all.  
  
"I don't want much from you. The main goal for me is your friend, Inuyasha." His voice was a cold, hateful lust. Kagome shuddered at the sound of it.  
  
"Why do you want him?" Kagome asked fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Nothing that will affect anyone greatly."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You should find out soon. Oh, approximately 20 minutes."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
He pointed to a piece of wood. "Puppet."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'Oh, no. Inuyasha, don't come. It's a trap.' A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Can't you drive any faster?"  
  
"Do you want to drive?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I would actually." Inuyasha wasn't expecting that answer. "But I don't know where to go."  
  
"See, so just let me drive and shut up."  
  
Sango shut up. She didn't want to fight with Inuyasha anymore at the moment.  
  
"Where are we going any ways Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"To that mountain top." Inuyasha pointed ahead of them. "I have a feeling Kagome will be up there."  
  
"How do you know it's not a trap?" He asked.  
  
"It's a chance we have to take. Just as long as Kagome isn't hurt."  
  
"WE!" Miroku and Sango both yelled. "What happened to just 'I'?"  
  
"You guys are in on this too. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sango couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Move over." She yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you aren't going to go any faster, I'm going to drive."  
  
"Like hell you do." Inuyasha shifted gears. He sped down the highway zigzagging in and out of traffic. "Is this to you're liking?" He asked her.  
  
"No, faster would be nice."  
  
"What are you. Some kind of speed demon?"  
  
"You never know. I could be. I could also just be a human." She said.  
  
Inuyasha felt an uneasy aura. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Miroku get out of the car." He yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Get the hell out of the car." Miroku didn't question any farther. He got out of the car as fast as her could in a 2 door Mustang.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Good, everything is working perfectly. Just as I planned. Inuyasha is such a fool."  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha will never give into you. He loves me, and nothing you say can change that. You're just trying to tell lies to make me doubt that anything that I believe is really real. Well, I'm sick of it," Kagome never got to finish she protest, she felt a pointed object go into her let.  
  
"Stop moving around and it won't hurt so much." He commanded.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a little something to, oh, make you a little wild for awhile."  
  
~*--*~  
  
(a/n: Ok, I'm done with that chappie. I know it wasn't the longest but I'll try to update again sometime. But I'm working on 2 new stories. One for Inuyasha and another one on fictionpress.net. So yeah. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks) 


	15. Trapped

Disclaimer: No, I don't own him. No no no no no.  
  
Midnight blood. Can't forget my friends too.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Second Time around.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stopped at a building and got out of the car. They all looked at the large building in front of them. "Uh, Inuyasha. How are we going to find Kagome in that place?"  
  
"Very carefully." Miroku said.  
  
They walked into the building.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Koga left the room and Kagome was left alone. She stared at the ceiling, almost no hope left. She heard footsteps coming her way.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said quietly.  
  
The footsteps only grew louder. She saw a head appear through the doorway. It wasn't Inuyasha standing there. Instead he had dark hair pulled up into a ponytail.  
  
"Koga?"  
  
The man in the doorway nodded and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"But who was the other person then?" Kagome asked. She was on the confused side.  
  
"Naraku. He can change his form."  
  
"Like a shape-shifter?" Koga nodded. He started to untie the ropes that held Kagome to the table.  
  
He had untied the neck and wrist ties when a man that looked like him came into the room.  
  
"Koga what the hell do you think you are doing? I said don't touch her."  
  
Koga didn't say anything He just continued to untie Kagome's ropes. Kagome was amazed by his bravery. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered. "You don't have to."  
  
Koga shook his head. "Naraku, I never wanted to do this in the first place. You tricked me into working for you. I've had enough." Koga said.  
  
Naraku wasn't going to listen to it. He charged at Koga. Koga had just untied the last rope and picked up Kagome and dodged Naraku's attack.  
  
Koga laid Kagome on the ground in a corner.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha walked through the halls in the large building trying to pick up Kagome's scent.  
  
There was a loud clatter of things. He turned around and started running toward the origin of the noise. When he reached the room where the noise was coming from he burst through the door. On the floor was Kagome holding Koga. He looked around to see that there was another man standing on the other side of the room.  
  
He looked back at Kagome. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for your concern." Kagome said.  
  
"And who the hell is he?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha turned around in time to receive a blow to his shoulder. It sent him flying and hit the wall. "Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome scream.  
  
He slowly stood up and shook his head. "You're going to pay for that one." Inuyasha said in a low warning voice.  
  
"Really? Well then lets see it." Naraku challenged.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, get out of here."  
  
"But,"  
  
"Get the hell out of here." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome nodded and got up. She helped Koga to his feet and the two of them slowly walked to the room. She looked back when she got out of the door. Inuyasha looked so handsome standing there. She turned and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Turn left." Koga said when they got to the end of the hall.  
  
Kagome wasn't moving very fast since she was holding up Koga. At least he was giving her directions. She could tell he was trying the best he could to hold most of his wait.  
  
Kagome saw a figure walk out of a door. "Help." Is all that she could make out. The figure turned around to face them it jumped in excitement when it noticed who it was.  
  
"Kagome! Is that you, or am I seeing things?" Kagome heard Sango say.  
  
"Sango!" Sango rushed over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome who's this?"  
  
"Koga, he helped me escape." Kagome said. "I'll tell you later. Help me carry him."  
  
Sango nodded and went to the other side of Koga to help carry him.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Out by the car." They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha was thrown down to the ground. He looked up to see Naraku standing above him with a wicked smirk on his face.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. How's it feel to be on the losing side?" Naraku asked in an evil voice.  
  
"Who said I was on the losing side?" Inuyasha smirked up to him. Naraku got a disgusted look on his face and punched Inuyasha in the face.  
  
"From the looks of it, you are the one on the loosing side." Inuyasha kept going. 'Sure I may get beaten up a bit, but he's the one that's losing the energy.' He thought to himself.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about living." Inuyasha said. Naraku was getting extremely mad by now. He was punching and kicking Inuyasha out of anger.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome, where do you think you are going?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome turned around. "Where do you think I'm going. I'm not going to let Inuyasha die in there."  
  
Koga ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Kagome don't go back in there. You will be killed."  
  
Kagome shook him off. "Inuyasha won't let anything happen to me. I promise you that." Kagome assured him. She walked into the building and tried to find her way back to the room she last saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
Inuyasha must have heard her calling because that last thing he said before seeing her was. "You're not only losing this battle, you're losing your life. Because the one thing that keeps me living is the picture that Kagome will always be by my side."  
  
Kagome walked into the room just as Naraku was ready to slam Inuyasha to the floor. "NO." Kagome screamed and ran toward Inuyasha who was being held up by the collar.  
  
"Let the hell go of him." Kagome ordered. Naraku looked at you with a seductive look. Inuyasha took that moment to knock Naraku off balance. He let go of Inuyasha and caught his balance.  
  
Before Inuyasha could figure out what was going on Naraku had grabbed Kagome and was holding her by the neck. She was a few inches above the ground. "Don't try anything stupid, dog boy. Or I'll snap her neck." Naraku threatened.  
  
"Inuyasha, help, please." Kagome said softly.  
  
Inuyasha stood there not know what to do. He looked at Kagome who was struggling for air. "Inuyasha listen carefully. Your precious girl over here only has maximum, 3 minutes to live. So if you want to her to live I'd advise you follow everything I say."  
  
Inuyasha tensed up. He didn't know what to expect from someone like him.  
  
(ok this might be the shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry. See you next time.) 


	16. Lost in a world of unknown

Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking, I never thought that this fic was so widely liked. I'm so sorry, but when I saw 9 people on my authors alert list, wow, I could not just sit there and do nothing, I had to write. So thank you to all of the fans out there who have been waiting. Sorry I've taken so long.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Midnight Blood, Midnight Ice, and Midnight Fire13  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha thought over his possibilities. He could follow everything that Naraku told him to do and Kagome might live, or he could let Kagome die and loose her again, this time forever. 'It was so much easier when it was Kikyo and Kagome, now it's Kagome and myself.' Inuyasha looked between Kagome and Naraku. Time was running out and Inuyasha didn't have an idea what to do.  
  
Kagome caught his eye. She looked so hurt, so alone, and in there someplace was trust. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her.  
  
He was stuck, her knew Kagome was counting on him, but if he followed what Naraku wanted him to do that could be worse then loosing Kagome. 'Would someone tell me what the hell I should do?' Inuyasha thought desperately. As if an answer to his plea, Kagome kicked Naraku he lost balance and Inuyasha took his chance.  
  
He grabbed Kagome and ran out the room, trying desperately to find his way outside. "Thank you." Kagome said. Inuyasha was dumbfounded for a moment but just shrugged it off.  
  
They made it outside, Sango, Miroku, and Koga were all waiting out there by the car. They scensed their friends approaching and looked up worried.  
  
"What happened?" Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"It's along story." Inuyasha said, hurried. "We'll talk later, first we have some business to take care of." He looked back on the building as Naraku came walking out.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You will soon find out." Naraku said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha put Kagome down on her feet and stepped in front of her. She slowly backed away taking the hint.  
  
"So this is how it's going to be. The whole little half-witted group is going to die like 5 little flies. You won't last for 5 minutes." Naraku sneered.  
  
"You're the one who's going to die today, not us." Inuyasha smirked. Naraku moved first, he struck Inuyasha in the side. Inuyasha was thrown back a ways.  
  
"Kagome, go into the trunk and get my sword." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a moment figuring everything out. "What are you standing there for?" Inuyasha barked. Kagome jumped and ran to the trunk of the car. "Sango where are the keys?" She yelled. Sango threw a hand full of connected keys toward Kagome. "Thanks." She scrambled to open the trunk when she had opened it all that was in there was a sword covered by a sheath.  
  
"This?" Kagome asked holding it up.  
  
Without looking back Inuyasha replied. "Yeah, that. Hurry up."  
  
Kagome pulled out the sword an inch. "You can't cut paper with this thing. How is it suppose to do anything?" Kagome asked when she saw the chipped up blade.  
  
"Don't asked damn questions. Just toss it over here." Kagome nodded and threw the sheathed blade to Inuyasha and walked over to Sango.  
  
"When did he have a sword?" Sango shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha took a few more blows then he had given. Kagome was becoming worried. Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome. He looked back to Naraku a determined look on his face. 'I have to win this battle, for Kagome's life and everyone else's.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha charged at Naraku and hit him in the shoulder, his blade no longer the chipped nearly dead blade instead it was a white fang.  
  
The hours passed, the battle favoring Naraku all the more. Inuyasha had received many deep wounds and Naraku had ¼ of Inuyasha's.  
  
Naraku hit Inuyasha to the ground and jumped back to admire the fallen hanyo. "Now to finish this one off and then I can start on the easy part." Naraku said lustfully staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's heart paced faster at his last words. Inuyasha couldn't die. Naraku charged on Inuyasha for on last strike. Before Kagome knew what she was doing she had run in front of Inuyasha and spread her arms out open. "You will not lay another hand on him." She yelled a tear streaming down her cheek.  
  
Naraku stopped for a moment. "Is that a threat? So be it." He charged forward now at Kagome. She could feel claws slashing into her shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THE ONE I'VE FINALLY LEARNED TO LOVE!" A bright light engulfed her vision. Her body went limp and fell to the ground.  
  
~*--*~ (Wouldn't you just hate me if I ended it here? That's why I'm not going to do it.)  
  
~*--*~  
  
At first everything was a white fuzz then it slowly lifted. Kagome flicked open her eyes, she looked around franticly. Her breathing increased rapidly. She caught sight of someone next to her. 'Who is that?' she thought. "Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed. Her voice mostly gone except for a small whisper.  
  
"Kagome? Are you awake?" It was a female voice. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah. How you feeling?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said not realizing the pain in her shoulder and side until now. She let out a small whimper. "Ouch."  
  
"You should rest some more." Sango said and stood up. "I'll be back later." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again. She didn't know what time of day it was. She looked around for any site of a human. There was no one. Kagome sighed and looked around the room. She was on a hospital bed with wires and needles in her and around her. She tried to remember how she had gotten here but all she could remember was a bright light.  
  
Kagome turned her head when she heard the door open. The person walking in was fuzzy in her vision. "Who are you?" Kagome hoarsely whispered.  
  
"It's me Kagome, Sango." Sango said again.  
  
"What's going on Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Everything will be alright." Sango reassured her. "Naraku is dead. Koga is someplace, no one will tell me. I have to go right now, I'll talk to you later." She left the room.  
  
'What about Inuyasha? What happened to him?' Kagome thought. She closed her eyes as tears started to pour.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Ok, Done for this chapter. I'll be back soon. If I'm back in a month then you can get mad at me. Thanks for reading.) 


	17. Being sick has it's upsand downs

Chapter 17  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome cried and bolted up. Sango and Miroku ran into her room.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.  
  
"Where is he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Where is who?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't you dare play dumb with me! You know perfectly well who I'm talking about." Kagome yelled. Her friends inched away and quickly replied.  
  
"We don't know what happened to Inuyasha." The said truthfully.  
  
Kagome's heart started to beat rapidly. She was scared. She started getting out of her bed but her friends held her down. "Let me go." Death evident in her voice. Her friends backed away knowing there was no stopping her. Kagome walked out of the room and headed toward the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said in her sweetest voice. The desk lady turned around to face Kagome. "Could you tell me where Inuyasha is located?" the woman at on the other side of the desk typed something into the computer.  
  
"I'm sorry there doesn't seem to be anyone by the name of Inuyasha in the hospital at this time." Kagome tried again.  
  
"He has silver hair about to his waist, dog ears on the top of his head."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but I don't know of anyone who fits that description." Kagome had lost it by now she knew Inuyasha was there someplace.  
  
"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS LOCATED." Kagome slammed her hands on the desk. She could feel people staring at her from all directions, she didn't care, she wanted to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Miss even if I did know where he is I couldn't tell you. Only immediate family members could see him." Kagome had really had enough of this woman's shit.  
  
"I'm his fricking wife! Tell me where the hell he is."  
  
"I'm sorry but our policy states that-"  
  
"I don't shitting care what your policy states. I want to know where he is and I want to know NQW!" Kagome was far beyond yelling. She turned back to her room.  
  
"Miroku do you have and cash on you?" She asked with a false sweetness returned to her voice.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need it for?" Miroku took his wallet out of his pocket. Kagome snatched it out of his hands before he could open it.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she pulled out all his cash. She walked out of the room and back to the information desk again.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't think you heard me correctly the first ten times. Let this refresh your hearing." Kagome threw down the $187 dollars onto the desk.  
  
The deck lady looked at the money thrown in front of her. "Room 666." She said. Kagome ran down the hall before she could hear anything else the woman had to say. She was desperately looking for the room.  
  
'Room 666, room 666.' She kept repeating in her head. She turned a corner and saw the numbers as clear as day. '666' was written on a plaque on the door. 'Bingo!' Kagome thought, she pushed open the door.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up yelling at a nurse who looked like she was trying to give him a shot of some kind. "I don't need anything. I'm fine really." The nurse wouldn't listen.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha immediately recognized Kagome's voice. He turned around. "Kagome?"  
  
The nurse took the opportunity to gab the needle into Inuyasha's skin and inject what ever liquid was in the tube. "Ouch!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. She just kept looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smelt the salt from Kagome's tears and looked out toward her again. "Oi, Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome shook her head not able to say anything. Inuyasha walked over toward her once the needle was taken out of his arm. He lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Why such a sad face Kagome?" Kagome shook her head again. Not trusting her voice.  
  
Suddenly her knees gave out on her and she started falling to the ground. Inuyasha caught her mid way. "Kagome?" He asked.  
  
She just gave him a weak smile. "I had to see you again." She said softly. Then everything when black.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha yelled at the doctor who was trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm just saying that Kagome has suffered from exhaustion and a minor concussion, nothing to be worried about." The doctor said in a calm voice hoping that Inuyasha would calm down. But of course it didn't work.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the doctor by the collar. "Tell why the hell this happened. NOW!" Inuyasha growled in front of the doctor's face.  
  
"Over stress from the days, activities." The man quavered.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the doctor's collar. "Bull shit." Inuyasha walked away to go into Kagome's room.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was awake when Inuyasha entered the room. He glared at his friends who were standing next to her bed. The quickly got the message and left the hanyo with Kagome.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a weak smile. "Thank you." She said softly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to her. He took one of her hands in his rough ones. "No, I should be the one who should say that." Inuyasha whispered. "You're the one who saved my life. Not me saving yours."  
  
Kagome looked dumbfounded for a moment then regained herself. She smiled and nodded slightly. "Your welcome." She said.  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to be dumbfounded. "Is that all that your going to say? 'Your welcome?' couldn't you have at least said something like, 'No really Inuyasha I'm the one to thank you for saving my sorry little ass.'" Inuyasha asked a little anger in his voice.  
  
Kagome decided to play along with Inuyasha's little scene. "Thank you your highness for saving my poor sorry big ass." Kagome said in a mocked formal accent.  
  
Inuyasha just sneered at her. "Hahaha, very funny."  
  
Kagome just looked at him with laughter in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and caught them. Memories coming back to him from when they were together in Junior High.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"So, Kagome."  
  
"Mmm?" Kagome was daydreaming.  
  
"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What have you always wanted?"  
  
Kagome thought about this a while. 'Why is he asking me this? Well, I don't know I suppose...' "I've always wanted to be kissed. Not just a normal kiss, I want to have a loving passionate kiss." Kagome said and she turned 3 shades of red.  
  
'Something money can't buy. Great, what am I suppose to do now. Oh well, I'll...' He never finished.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Do you remember me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was weird.  
  
"No." He said bluntly.  
  
"Will this make you remember?" Kagome said and pushed the bowel of pudding onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"For lying to me."  
  
"What do you mean lying to you. I don't even know you." Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"You're just like you used to be Inuyasha."  
  
"How can you talk to me like you personally know me?"  
  
"Take a good long look Inuyasha. Don't you remember? Three years ago, Junior High, at a restaurant."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought about what she said. 'Three years ago, a restaurant. It can't be. . .'  
  
"Inuyasha, you are so dumb. You may have cash unlimited but you don't have a memory." Kagome said and walked away.  
  
"Kagome wait." Kagome stopped cold. 'What did he just say? He didn't, he didn't.' Kagome thought. A hand laid on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. He had pudding all over his face.  
  
"I thought I already told you I never wanted to see you again." Kagome said. "Why did you come here?"  
  
~*--*~  
  
'How could I have been so dumb?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'How could I not have seen it before?'  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome was confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" She still kept a smile on her face.  
  
"For everything I ever did to you. I was such a jerk, and I finally realize it."  
  
"You just figured that out after 5 years?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Would you shut up. I wasn't done yet." Kagome giggled a bit. "And yes I just realized how big of a jerk I was. But could we start over?"  
  
Kagome was really surprised now. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She nodded.  
  
"Kagome remember when I asked you what you wanted more then anything in the world?" Kagome had a look of thought on her face. Then she nodded. Inuyasha leaned down. His lips closing over Kagome's. The sweet taste of her lips. He pulled away slowly from her.  
  
"I love you Kagome." What the last thing she heard before she silently fell asleep. Her dreams filled with joy and love. This was Kagome's life. Kagome and Inuyasha's story.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Ok, I'm done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm sorry but I'm not planning to do a sequal. So please don't ask. My friends would be so happy if the reviews go to be 100 or over. So if you read this story we would really appreationate it if you reviewed. Thank you to all who have read this fiction. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. I am planning on doing another I/K fiction though. See you everyone.) 


End file.
